Paradise Lost
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Rise Of The Orphenochs OVA Kyuu looks back at the events that happened after defeating SMART Brain, and how he and his friends saved Ryu, and how they saved the world. Feat. KAMEN RIDER 555
1. Stake Out At SMART Brain

**Paradise Lost  
**

Hi! Thanks to the readers who read and reviewed my fic, Rise Of The Orphenochs.

I really appreciate it, and I'm grateful to you readers! And honestly, I never thought

that I reached this far! And I owe it to you people!

Sorry for abruptly ending my last fic, as a thought hit me on how to end the fic.

Yeah, there are some issues to be resolved at DDS, as well as how to save Ryu, now

that he too will eventually break down and die untimely. Also, Kyuu and Kyo must

now combine their efforts on how to save Ryu since Kyo has the items which are

said to be essential on saving their friend's life, since Ryu is now an Orphenoch.

Also, a thought hit me: "What if Orphenochs rule the Earth?" Yeah, farfetched, but

that could happen. And so, this new fic will show you what that question meant.

And since Pluto is now gone, and SMART Brain is without a president with Yuji Kiba

sacrificing his life to defeat the Orphenoch King, all is well, right?

Well...read on, as this will bring a closure to Rise Of The Orphenochs, and a new

mission to the DDS students.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

**- - - **

The time now is 8:00 am, and it was a Sunday morning. Sunlight shines brightly

at the bedroom of Kyuu's bedroom, and he woke up at the lights and hearing the

birds chirping. He was about to get up as he felt a weight on his right shoulder,

and realized that it was his girlfriend, Megumi. He smiled at her sleeping, but very

beautiful girlfriend, and gave her a kiss on her cheek, but then when he peeked

at the blankets he blushed, as he saw that they were naked.

"Oh, yeah...we made love last night..." was his thoughts. He then recalled on

how close he was in meeting death two times, and it was a miracle that he, and all

of his friends inside and outside of DDS were alive and well, and that Ryu is still

with them.

"Time passes by...and I'm glad that me and Ryu are back to normal. I thought that

we would breakdown and die..."

He then looks back at the thought of what happened six months ago...

**- - -**

**The New Belts  
**

- - -_**FLASHBACK**_- - -

_**Six months ago**_...

Three months have passed since the Orphenoch King was defeated, things are getting

back to normal. And the whole streets of Tokyo are once again peaceful. Well…not

generally peaceful. Kyo Renjou had to take the bulk of the responsibility of clearing the

streets of any rogue Orphenochs, since Kyuu, Ryu and Class C are attending classes at

DDS (Kyo is still uneducated since he grew up under Murakami's care). But Kyo didn't

mind it, since he won't be stuck up at the Renjou residence, and because he has a part-time

job, which is that of a transporter. Since he got the blessings of Takumi and Mihara, he has

gotten full custody of the Side-Basher. And so, he gets to take his twin brother and Ryu to

DDS, and to travel around places to make deliveries.

He was more than pleased, as he get to earn 2.2 million Yen a month (whoa! That makes

Kyo a millionaire, but he's keeping his bank account a secret, even to his family!). He was

now contemplating on earning more so that he could use the money he earned to renovate

the Renjou house. And just after making a delivery, he was passing by the road when he

noticed the building: SMART Brain Corporation!

"_It's been three months since we defeated the Orphenoch King. It was truly horrifying _

_considering that he killed Teruo after fully emerging. Saeko is now an evolved Orphenoch _

_and can't change to her human form anymore, and now that Yuji is dead, what would _

_become of SMART Brain? Ah, well…since the Lucky Clover is in shambles, I guess there's _

_no need to worry about_." Was Kyo's trail of thoughts before leaving the road for another set

of deliveries. However, what he didn't realize is that a new danger is about to approach him

and his friends.

At a window on the 30th floor, a silhouette was seen, and it barely resembles a man dressed in

a tuxedo. the man looks at Kyo leaving the scene, and after that the silhouette disappears.

Elsewhere, Takumi and his friends are also resuming their daily lives, and are enjoying it to the

fullest, also unaware of what danger awaits them.

Later that day...

The time now is 15:30, and it was dismissal time at DDS. All DDS students were leaving their

classrooms, and were planning on going home, to malls, anywhere they choose. Kinta is going

to his part-time job, and Kazuma is going home to work on his computer games he has been

developing. Kyuu and Megumi are going out on a date, which leaves Ryu alone, and the blue-

haired bishonen was invited by Class C to go with them and are now heading to the Digimon

world for an excursion.

At the DDS computer lab, Class C is now preparing to open the Digital gate as they are getting

ready. Ryu was still unsure about going with them.

Ryu: "Are you sure it's ok to go with you?"

Iori: "Don't worry, we'll take care of you."

Hikari: "That's right. After all that you've been through, you deserve a break, and Kyo is now

formulating a way to save you now he has the items that he said that will turn you back to normal."

Miyako: "Digital Gate open!"

The PC monitor lits up and the portal opens.

Miyako: "Ready, Chosen Children? Let's go!"

And in an instant, Ryu and Class C went inside, and the portal closes.

Outside DDS,Kyo was now alone, after being informed. He was sitting on the Side Basher, and was

looking at both the map and cardkey that Hanagata gave him before he perished. He wondered what

to do with them now that their enemies have been vanquished. It was then that Pluto came into his head,

and realized that they're the only problem that DDS has to solve.

Kyo: "Hmm…so then, what'll I do with these…now that SMART Brain no longer has a resident bad guy

in their midst…? If Yuji survived, will he know something about this…?"

Kyo was talking to himself when Yukihira came up behind him, and heard what he said, as well as looking

at what he was holding.

Yuki: "So those are what Hanagata-san gave you before the Orphenoch King was awakened, eh?"

Kyo jumped up and fell to the ground upon hearing her voice. At least he didn't lose the two important

items that he's been holding all this time.

Kyo: "Geez! You don't have to sneak up on me!"

Yuki: "Gomenasai…but why are you here?"

Kyo told her his palns and when he told her that he'll be alone, she asked him about what to do with the

map and cardkey. His response was that he was pondering about this and she suggested that they go look

into this. Kyo wasn't sure about this, but she insisted that as a detective, they have to look into the clues he

has acquired.

Kyo: "Err…I'm not a detective. I'm jusat a street-smart boy with no education to butt off with…"

Yuki: "Then why not attend school? At least you wee able to read and write. And why not ask your mom to

send you to a school? And why not study here? At least it accepts any student transferees. Who knows? You

might have a hidden talent. So then…let's investigate the hidden items!"

Kyo rolled his eyes and told her to hop onto the passenger seat. They put on their helmets and drove off.

Twenty minutes later, they carefully followed the map's direction, and were surprised at the place that they

arrived. It was the old warehouse where Masato Kusaka was taken several months ago, and the place that

they made a daring rescue.

Yuki: "We better go then…we can't turn back now."

Kyo: "Better stick with me. I have the Gamma Belt but you don't have any. And be prepared. We don't

know hat we're going to find."

As they went inside, they followed the map's directions. As they made their way inside, they looked around

to see if there're any hidden traps placed. They recalled the incident where several construction workers were

killed, and when they fought several Pluto goons when making their escape. Ten minutes later, they were inside

the abandoned Ryusei School. And there Kyo told Yuki about the Ryuseiji, and how they were massacred.

She nodded upon understanding the story and then they moved on.

Following the directions, they entered a secret elevator that went up. Kyo placed the Gamma Belt around

his waist as he braces himself for whatever may appear in front of them. As the elevator came to a stop, the

doors slid open, and then the two teenagers stepped out. Looking around, they realized that they were inside

a secret basement of SMART Brain, as the room was neatly decorated, and upon opening the monitor of a

PC, it revealed the whole map of the SMART Brain building.

Yuki: "I can't believe that the warehouse we entered several months ago was actually an extension of this

building!"

Kyo: "Me either. But since we're here, we better see what this cardkey do before someone enters here."

As Kyo followed the map, it leads them to a huge table that resembles a huge box of crate. And in the

center is a cardkey slot, and Kyo decided to use the key here. When he inserted the key into the slot, the

box slowly opened its sides and another table emerged, with at least six briefcases displayed on it. Kyo then

realized what this means.

Kyo: "Just great…new belts. Too bad it's a bit too late. The Orphenoch King's been dealt with, but I guess

it won't be too bad to give it to…"

Yuki interrupted his speech by yanking his arm, and was in a state of shock.

Yuki: "Kyo…look at this…!"

Kyo did, and was surprised at what he just saw. A chassis tank that resembled a small aquarium was standing

there, with water, and on the floor were several water stains, indicating that someone was there. He had a bad

feeling about this, and decided to check it out. He punched the codes of the Gamma Phone and inserted it onto

the belt and became Mask Rider Gamma. Using the lens of his helmet, he made a startling discovery! The

wet footstains belonged to the Orphenoch King! He was in a state of disbelief, and was unable to comprehend

how this happened.

Kyo: "Shit…shit…oh f- -king shit! The Orphenoch King is still alive!"

Yuki: "But how??? You said that you, Kyuu, Ryu and your friends beat that king! And you even said that

Yuji Kiba sacrificed himself to defeat that king!"

Kyo: "I did! And…we better get out of here! We got what we came for and get the f- -k out of here…!"

As they picked up the briefcases, Yuki noticed a paper that resembles a blueprint. And beside it was a CD.

She picked it up as well and both went out to where they just entered.

After twenty minutes, they boarded the Side Basher and sped off. The time was 16:30, and they decided

to head home to Kyuu's house and hoped that Kyuu is there. They were wondering how he'll take this news

lightly once they showed to them the evidence they got. Yuki also sent a text message to Kazuma, telling him

to come by the Renjou house as they'll be needing his computer expertise to crack the CD that they found.

Inside the office of the president, the new president was looking at the monitor of his PC, witnessing how

Kyo and Yuki made their way inside the basement. Though his front appearance wasn't shown, it only

showed the name of the SMART Brain president. The name tag on the table states:

"SMART Brain President – Andy U. Bismarck".

The president smirked at the scene that he recorded.

Andy U. Bismarck: "Guess you have to be thankful for my humble consideration. I allowed you to have

those belts. I was going to pick them up when you showed up, and I couldn't risk showing myself to you…

but not just yet. And yes…that CD you picked up will give you clues on what to expect in the upcoming days."

A voice from the telecom spoke and a female voice boomed.

Voice: "Mr. President, Ryu Amakusa has been spotted near the Odaiba border. Shall we send our

invitation to him?"

Andy U. Bismarck: "Yes, but send SMART Lady to pick him up, just to prevent him from suspecting anything.

And have two men come to my office. I liked to speak to them, please."

Voice: "At once, sir."

**To Be Continued… **

- - -

Whoa…who's the new president of SMART Brain??? He sounds like a foreigner. And there you have your

first clue: Andy U. Bismarck. See if you can guess who this guy is.

- - -

_**Preview:**_

Ryu goes to SMART Brain to see the new president, and it'll be a bit ugly as things get out of hands.

Meanwhile Kazuma checks out the CD that Yuki found, and they learned of a harrowing discovery

when they penetrated the CD's content.


	2. The New SMART Brain President Revealed

**Paradise Lost  
**

Hi! Thanks to the readers who read and reviewed my fic, Rise Of The Orphenochs.

I really appreciate it, and I'm grateful to you readers! And honestly, I never thought

that I reached this far! And I owe it to you people!

Sorry for abruptly ending my last fic, as a thought hit me on how to end the fic.

Yeah, there are some issues to be resolved at DDS, as well as how to save Ryu, now

that he too will eventually break down and die untimely. Also, Kyuu and Kyo must

now combine their efforts on how to save Ryu since Kyo has the items which are

said to be essential on saving their friend's life, since Ryu is now an Orphenoch.

Also, a thought hit me: "What if Orphenochs rule the Earth?" Yeah, farfetched, but

that could happen. And so, this new fic will show you what that question meant.

And since Pluto is now gone, and SMART Brain is without a president with Yuji Kiba

sacrificing his life to defeat the Orphenoch King, all is well, right?

Well...read on, as this will bring a closure to Rise Of The Orphenochs, and a new

mission to the DDS students.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

**- - - **

The Time now is 16:45, and Class C had just emerged from a PC inside an

internet café in Odaiba, and Ryu had a hell of a good excursion inside the

Digimon world, and he had a good time. He has seen the good parts of the

Digimon world, and the lush environments. However, Class c decided to

head for home, and offered Ryu a ride home, but he politely declined. As

they parted ways, SMART Lady emerged from her car and approached Ryu

once Class C is out of sight.

SMART Lady: "Hiiii! Glad I found you, Mr. Amakusa. The new president of

SMART Brain wants to meet you. He said that he has something important to

you."

Ryu: "New president??"

SMART Lady: "That's right! And he's a foreigner, so no worries."

Ryu looked suspicious, and was being careful not to fall into a trap.

Ryu: "Hopefully it's not a trap or anything. And what about them…you know,

Pluto? Are they still there?"

SMART Lady: "Pluto abandoned our corporation when Anubis and King Hades

died. And most of the top men and women were killed at that tunnel, remember?

Oh, and the new president is a human, and a good friend of Hanagata. And with

the Lucky Clover gone, it's Orphenoch-free. And he said that he has some

information that would be valuable to you. You have my word, it's no trick.

Remember, I invited you and your two friends when Yuji invited you to meet him,

and there…no traps or anything."

Ryu was wary of this. He didn't bring the Sigma Gear with him, but since he's an

Orphenoch, he guessed that there's nothing to lose. He agreed and went with her.

Meanwhile, Takeru, Iori and Miyako were walking home when a man blocked their

way, and took out a knife.

Man: "Hand over your wallets!"

Immediately, Armadimon and Hawkmon stood in his way, and the man changed into

the _Baboon Orphenoch_ and was preparing to attack.

Iori: "I thought that the Orphenoch King is gone, so are these thugs…"

Miyako: "Well…better this than wild Digimons wrecking havoc here…"

And soon a brawl ensued as Hawkmon and Armadimon evolved into Shurimon and

Digmon and fought the _Baboon Orphenoch_.

**- - -**

**Meeting With The New President **

At the Renjou residence, the time now is 17:00. The butler/driver and Kazuma arrived,

and both were wondering why Yukihira texted him out of the blue, and said that his

expertise was needed. As they entered the house, Yuki was there to greet them.

Yuki: "Thank goodness you're here! We need your help! Kyo couldn't seem to crack

that CD file open!"

Kazuma went to the living room to saw Kyo on the table, his face was glued to the laptop

and was seething in frustration. Kazuma's butler/driver noticed that there were six briefcases

beside him with the logo of SMART Brain engraved. Kazuma noticed it too, and realized

that something wasn't right.

Kazuma: "Don't tell me we're going to face SMART Brain again…"

Kyo: "I'm afraid we are. The King is still alive."

Kazuma's driver/butler: "You can't be serious!"

Kyo: "See these briefcases? This is what Hangata gave me before his passing. They're belts.

As for this f- -king CD…"

Kazuma: "Okay, I'm on it!"

As his fingers went to work, Kazuma was also having a hard time cracking the codes, but

after several minutes (20 minutes that is), he managed to get through. As they got in, it revealed

to have several files. Kyo asked Kazuma to copy them to his and Kazuma's laptops. Narusawa

agreed, and began the copying process. To their dismay, they found out that the copying process

will take about 45 minutes, so they'll have to sit and wait. But, the youngest member of DDS

realized that something like this might be important, and told his driver/butler that he might spend

the night here at Kyuu's. The butler nodded and left.

At SMART Brain, Ryu was waiting at the lobby area just outside the president's office. Looked

at his watch and realized that the time was 18:00. It was also then that he realized that it was

going to be sunset, and pondered at the idea of canceling his meeting and postponed it until

tomorrow. The SMART Lady appeared and said to go inside the office and the president will

be there to meet him. As he entered the room, he noticed that the room has been redecorated.

He looked around and sees nothing suspicious. When he came across the table, he saw the name

plate of the president: "Andy U. Bismarck". He began to wonder how a foreigner became the

new head, but then he looked at the name plate again and carefully examined the letters. His

skin started to turn pale-white, and notices the flower vase beside it. It was the Black Pearl.

Ryu: "This has just to be a coincidence…"

Then a voice boomed and greeted Ryu, and Ryu turned pale-white at hearing the voice. He

couldn't believe his eyes and ears at seeing who greeted him.

Voice: "Thank you, Master Ryu…for accepting my invitation."

Ryu looked like he saw a ghost, and was now in a state of a mild panic.

Ryu: "ANUBIS??!! How??!!"

The figure revealed itself from the silhouette, and it turned out to be Anubis, and he was just the

same as before, except that he's dressed as an executive.

Anubis: "I was elected. Plain and simple, that's all. Now then…"

Ryu: "But how??!! You died! You crumbled into…"

Anubis: "The scientists at SMART Brain came up with the idea of making decoys about us…and

it worked. Now then, your grandfather wishes to see you…"

Ryu: "Why did you trick me into coming here??!! You already know my answer!"

Anubis: "And that's why I'm doing this…to spare you from your grandfather's wrath. Now that

the fool, Yuji Kiba, is dead, SMART Brain no longer has a purpose, and that's why we decided

to usurp this company by hypnotizing the board of directors into electing me as the new president.

And since our scanners indicate that you didn't bring your belt with you, you are now an easy

target."

At that point, Kelberos and Leo appeared, and both were wearing a pair belts. Leo was wearing

the Psyga Belt, while Kelberos wears his, it was black, and has a Greek letter of Iota (**Ι**). Ryu

wondered about how they got those belts until he recalled what Kelberos said months back:

The Emperor Belts!

Kelberos: "That's right. These are the Emperor Belts. The Sigma Belt that you have is one of

them. And since you didn't have that belt with you, that's just fine with us. You'll soon be one

of us again."

Ryu: "NEVER!!!"

Ryu changed into the _Devil Orphenoch_ and began to attack, but then saw metal doors sliding

close from the window, trapping him. Leo then changed into Mask Rider Psyga and flew to the

air, and grappled with his target. Kelberos then told Psyga to bring Ryu here, and when he did,

Kelberos fired what appeared to be a dart gun, and the small needle penetrated Ryu's Orphenoch

form, hitting his neck, and moments later, Anubis took a small remote control and pressed a button.

The _Devil Orphenoch_ screamed in pain, and fell to the floor unconscious, and reverted back to

normal. The three Orphenochs stood in front of the prone Ryu, and laughed, as they carried him

to their secret laboratory.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**A/n**: for those who are surprised at how Anubis showed up, and why he is here at SMART Brain, here is

the reason: Andy U. Bismarck. Though the name sounds foreign, look carefully, and you'll see that it

connects to Anubis' name.

Still couldn't get it? Here's how: **An**dy **U**. **Bis**marck.

Smart, huh?

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

At the Renjou residence, Kazuma, Kyo and Yuki were starting to get irritated as the copying processing

was slowly getting underway. Although the laptop said it will take 45 minutes, they were waiting for over

an hour now. Mrs. Renjou came out of the kitchen carrying a tray with three glasses of milks and a plate

of cookies, and wondered why they were serious on their laptops. At that point, Kyuu arrived after

dropping Megumi to her apartment. Thee he saw what was happening and asked them why.

Kyo: "We're facing a new crisis, _nii-san_. The King is still alive."

Kyuu: "How can that be?? We all saw it! We…"

Kyo: "Remember…after the explosion at the underground, it caved in, we assumed that he was dead, but

when Yuki and I went to the secret basement of SMART Brain and retrieve these, she saw the chassis tank

and there we learned the king was resting there all this time, and has left. We need to investigate

SMART Brain again and see who's in charge this time."

Kyuu examines the briefcases, and saw several belts, each one with a corresponding Greek letter. Finally

the copying process was completed, and Kazuma and Yuki checked on his laptop, while Kazuma checked

his, and Kyuu was at his side. As their laptops lit up when they activated the file, it revealed to them

Hanagata's recordings and they braced themselves at what they're about to find out.

**To Be Continued… **

**- - -**

Okay…Ryu's been caught again, and I promised that he won't turn villain again…but just sit back and see

what happens next. And the next few chapters are going to be…

**- - - **

**_Preview:_**

Hanagata reveals to the teens about the real status of Orphenochs…how they were born, how the heck

did these Orphenochs get into Earth, how long they have been here, and the purpose of the Orphenoch King

and Emperor Belts.

And check back to see what happens next.


	3. The Orphenochs Revealed

**Paradise Lost  
**

Hi! Thanks to the readers who read and reviewed my fic, **Rise Of The Orphenochs**.

I really appreciate it, and I'm grateful to you readers! And honestly, I never thought

that I reached this far! And I owe it to you people!

Sorry for abruptly ending my last fic, as a thought hit me on how to end the fic.

Yeah, there are some issues to be resolved at DDS, as well as how to save Ryu, now

that he too will eventually break down and die untimely. Also, Kyuu and Kyo must

now combine their efforts on how to save Ryu since Kyo has the items which are

said to be essential on saving their friend's life, since Ryu is now an Orphenoch.

Also, a thought hit me: "What if Orphenochs rule the Earth?" Yeah, farfetched, but

that could happen. And so, this new fic will show you what that question meant.

And since Pluto is now gone, and SMART Brain is without a president with Yuji Kiba

sacrificing his life to defeat the Orphenoch King, all is well, right?

Well...read on, as this will bring a closure to Rise Of The Orphenochs, and a new

mission to the DDS students.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

**- - - **

Kyuu, Kyo, Yukihira and Kazuma braced themselves as the file that they

clicked was underway, and are wondering what the late Hanagata has in

store for them, and why he instructed Kyo to get the items from SMART Brain,

and hopefully to know more about the Orphenoch King, why they believed

that he is still alive.

Then the image appeared, and it was a recording from Hanagata, and they

focused on the laptops' LCD.

Hanagata: "Greetings. I am Hanagata...president of SMART Brain Corporation...

and I founded this company for the past 40 years. What you're about to

hear is all about the Orphenochs: their origins...their purpose...and their

mission."

Everyone were fixated at the screen, and kazuma took out his video cam

and recorded the laptop, as he believes that this footage must be known to

the rest of Class Q, A and C.

**- - -**

**Origin Of The Orphenochs  
**

As the teens were glued to the laptops' screens (separately that is), Hanagata began to speak

about the Orphenochs, and were now listening intently on who their enemy is and what to know

about them.

Hanagata: "_As you know, ­we came from another dimension similar to yours…­but then our _

_world began to experience a catastrophe of unknown origins, ­so we decided to go to your _

_world. Using advanced technologies, we arrived at your world at the year 1944 via the _

_Star Gate, a teleportation device that enable us to travel to different dimensions. However, _

_only four of us managed to survive your environment, and so, we decided to use our _

_methods in preserving our leader. Using advanced DNA, we had the DNA of our king _

_placed in a capsule and inject it onto an oncoming traveler and there the traveler will _

_carry the DNA of our king, while our king tries to absorb the host's nutrients. However, _

_if the king didn't get enough absorption he transfers his DNA to his/her host's next_

_offspring and will continue to do so until he is partially awakened, so that he would _

_momentarily control the host's body to absorb the life forces of Orphenochs, but then _

_I discovered that he too can absorb the life essence of humans_."

Kyuu and Kazuma looked at each other in disbelief at what they just heard, but then Hanagata

continued his recorded discussion.

Hanagata: "_To know about what I meant, here are the icons that you'll have to click, and _

_there you'll see the full information about us_."

Kyo and Kazuma clicked the icon, and several more icons appeared, the two boys clicked the

first desired icon, which is about the Orphenochs. Moments later, the MS-Word program was

activated and the lists of the Orphenochs are displayed, and the teenagers looked at the list that

was now on display.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A__n **Orphenoch** is a human evolutionary stage. Orphenochs are supposed to be the next _

_stage in human evolution. They are stronger, tougher, and faster, with various other special_

_abilities. The term Orphenoch is the combination of the names of a Greek mythological _

_character, Orpheus, and a biblical character Enoch. _

_**Types**_

_There are three types of Orphenoch:_

_**Natural Orphenochs**__: When a certain human suffers a violent death, he or she 'resurrects' _

_into an Orphenoch. _

_**Sired Orphenochs**__: When certain humans survive being attacked by an _

_Orphenoch, they become Orephenochs themselves. They are weaker than other kinds of _

_Orphenochs. _

_**Evolved Orphenochs**__: The first of this type is the Orphenoch King, genetically _

_perfect and unable to resume human form. An Orphenoch King can remove the genetic flaw _

_from other Orphenochs, evolving them as well at the cost of their humanity. _

**_Abilities_**

_All Orphenochs have the following abilities:_

**_Enhanced Sense_**_: One of the Orphenoch¡¯s senses has been enhanced to a superhuman level. _

_They may be able to hear, smell or see great distances, tuning out background noise to focus _

_on their target. _

**_Regeneration_**_: This is the power that resurrects the Orphenoch after its first death. It is stronger _

_in some Orphenochs than in others. _

**_Transformation_**_: Any non-evolved Orphenoch may transform between their human form and _

_their Orphenoch form. Their Orphenoch form is a white or gray humanoid with characteristics _

_of either a plant or an animal. This ability also lets them transform using Rider Gears. _

**_Armor_**_ (Orphenoch form only): All Orphenochs are armored, such that they are immune to _

_standard small arms fire. The strength of the armor varies wildly from Orphenoch to Orphenoch, _

_and is a good measure of an Orphenoch's power. More powerful conventional weaponry can _

_harm or even kill some Orphenochs, while others can withstand even the basic attacks of the _

_**Rider Gears** (though most are destroyed by them.) _

**_Siring_**_: All Orphenochs are capable of making or 'siring' other Orphenochs (similar to Vampires _

_or Werewolves) by attacking humans and (usually) stabbing them through the heart. This has a _

_very low success rate, and usually results in disintegrating the human in question. Some Orphenochs _

_seem to be capable of using long, skin piercing tentacles specifically for siring others, and one _

_Orphenoch (for example, Leo, possessor of the Psyga Gear, was never seen in Orphenoch form) _

_does so (forming a tentacle from one of his index fingers) in human form. However, all other_

_examples are in Orphenoch form. _

_Some Orphenochs have more abilities. It is unclear whether these abilities are unique to certain _

_Orphenochs, or simply a matter of skill (it is definitely implied that abilities like Energy Blasts can_

_be learned by all Orphenochs, but not shown.) These secondary abilities include:_

**_Energy Blast_**_: Orphenochs may fire energy blasts from their hands in either form. The attack is _

_slow, and inaccurate over long distances, so it is often used as a surprise attack. _

**_Reanimation_**_: One Orphenoch has been seen to be capable of regenerating his entire body after _

_being disintegrated, although he was only capable of doing so a limited number of times. How he _

_gained this ability (or knew of it, and its limited supply) is unknown. It is also unknown whether _

_any other Orphenochs could develop the same power. It may be linked the Regeneration ability _

_that lets natural Orphenochs revive after their death as a human. _

**_Weapon Generation_**_ (Orphenoch form only): Some Orphenochs can generate some kind of _

_weapon from their body. The weapon varies from Orphenoch to Orphenoch, but it is generally _

_some kind of melee weapon, though guns are also possible. After battle they disappear like the _

_armour, presumably absorbed into the Orphenoch's body. These weapons can be destroyed and _

_later regenerated. On one occasion a weapon is taken from an Orphenoch who is thought to be _

_dead, and remains solid for some time. It is unknown whether it later disintegrated, although the _

_same Orphenoch was capable of generating the weapon next time he went into battle. _

**_Hybrid Form_**_ (or Beast Form; Orphenoch form only): Whilst in Orphenoch form, some Orphenochs _

_may transform further into a hybrid between their Orphenoch and their plant/animal template._

_For example: Horse Orphenoch could transform into a Centaur like creature, Crane Orphenoch _

_can grow wings, Rose Orpheonoch could transform into a shower of rose petals, and Elephant Orphenoch_

_can take on the form of a huge elephant and utilize its animal traits. _

**_Secondary Form_**_ (or Demon Form) (Orphenoch form only): Some Orphenochs have exhibited a _

_second orphenoch form in addition to their first; giving a greater boost in power. Most notable is _

_the Dragon Orphenoch, Kitazaki, could shift between an extremely bulky and powerful form to a _

_thin and agile form; the Horse Orphenoch (Kiba Yuji) also had a second form which is the centaur _

_form. It's stronger than the Hybrid Beast Form, but causes the Orphenoch to go berserk as the _

_Orphenoch side dominates the human side._

_The teenagers tried to absorb the knowledge that they had just acquired, and are now fascinated _

_at knowing their enemy, and now they have a slight advantage. Kyo then notices another icon and _

_told Kazuma to click it as well. Kazuma did so, and are now on the third list._

**_How to kill an Orphenoch_**

_This proves to be very difficult because, despite their short life span, they are almost invulnerable _

_to just about anything. They possess defenses that protect them from things such as a car hitting _

_them, fall from heights, gunfire, toxins, and other things that would be fatal to humans. They also _

_possess an inherent immunity to psionic powers. In addition, their wounds recover quickly; Orphenochs _

_can be seen injured when a small blue flame bursts from their wound. Unfortunately, it seems that _

_they can only be destroyed at the hands of a Rider or another Orphenoch; possibly because they're _

_powerful enough to kill them. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuki: "Short lifespan??"

Kyo: "That's what Hanagata and Yuji meant about defending and defeating the Orphenoch King. Despite

being an Orphenoch being immune to almost all forms of injurues, their genetic structure is unstable, and

hence their body couldn't handle the strain of evolution quite well, hence they would slowly breakdown…

and eventually die."

Kazuma: "Hey, guys…­speaking of breakdown, here's an icon about that subject."

They clicked the icon and are now on the next list to read.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Breakdown_**

_It is only known to a few Orphenochs that their bodies will inevitably break down and disintegrate, _

_as if they were killed, within a few years of becoming an Orphenoch (the time seems to vary depending _

_on the Orphenoch, perhaps because of reasons outlined below.)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

From that point on, Hanagata began to speak again, and pointed out that he had discovered this several

years after founding SMART Brain. His explanation was that "the human body cannot stand such a rapid

"evolution" and that as such, they (the Orphenochs) were doomed to die. But for Kyuu, Kyo, Yuki and

Kazuma, the exact meaning of "rapid evolution" to them is vague, but based on other signs that they

encountered, it would appear that they began to put together the pieces of clues and then they realized that

what Hanagata meant to say that the Orphenochs' transformation into and out of Orphenoch form would

shorten their life span.

Then Hanagata pointed out the same problem to humans with implanted DNA. According to him, this

scenario is also a problem for those using the three Rider Gears that requires Orphenoch DNA, and

constant use of it would result in the user to disintegrate like Orphenochs after transforming too much.

Kyo: "I see now! That's why Masato was easily defeated! Not just because he was outnumbered, but

he was slowly dying because his Orphenoch DNA is running out!"

It was then that they recalled the incident with Takumi, who ran off after experiencing the first sign of

breakdown. Then Ryu came into their minds, realizing that Ryu has been an Orpheoch by scientific means,

and are now worried that he too might breakdown and die.

To make matters worse, Hanagata spoke again and pointed out that abstaining from transforming to

Orphenoch form does not seem to solve the problem, as Hanagata pointed out about even when not

transforming, that Orphenoch is doomed to die unless he meets with the king.

Kyo stood up and told the rest when he witnessed Hanagata's death when Hanagata disintegrated during

a conversation with him and Kusaka Masato, without having transformed for some time. Then the teenagers

realized that it is possible that each transformation can be equated to an amount of time that is taken off

that person's lifespan. However, after their first battle with the Orphenoch King, they saw that Takumi have

exhibited signs of early disintegration (the process starts with the skin turning grey, and slightly ash-like,

before their entire body is destroyed) but subsequently showed a recovery.

The teens then went back to looking at the laptop monitors as Hanagata continued his recorded speech

again, and told the listeners that the only known solution to this problem is meeting with the Orphenoch King,

who can "complete" Orphenochs' evolution, apparently forcing them to remain in Orphenoch form, but

granting long life and a higher level of power.

Kyuu: "Remaining as an Orphenoch permanently…­that's too much…­and now he/she can't disguise him/herself…"

Kyo and Kazuma then saw the next icon, and clicked it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Orpenoch King_**

_The Orphenoch King is a special type who possesses the power to "complete" Orphenochs' evolution, _

_removing all traces of humanity in the process while granting long life. Unlike others, the Orphenoch King _

_could petrify his Orphenoch victims rather than disintegrate them instantly. The Rider Gears were _

_originally created to protect the Orphenoch King._

**_Smart Brain_**

_A company that is a front for a group of Orphenochs that sees themselves as the master race and are _

_dedicated to the genocide of the human race and increase of the Orphenoch population. They experiment _

_in making their kind even more powerful and developing weapons that only Orphenochs can use. This is_

_the largest coordinated group of Orphenochs ever seen, and Hanagata was the founder of this company._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was then that Hanagata spoke, and stated that his intention was to have the humans and Orphenochs meet and

co-exist in a peaceful life, but then he was forced to relinquish his position as President when his breakdown started.

And there the lists and images of himself and his successors are shown.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Hanagata / Goat Orphenoch_**_: The foster father of the student of Ryuusei School and former chief of _

_Smart Brain, Hanagata was intent to find the Orphenoch King. He is also responsible for creating the _

_three Rider belts and the six Riot Trooper belts. He disappeared under Smart Brain HQ upon learning _

_the fatal nature of humans' rapid evolution into Orphenochs. Before he died from his rapid evolution, _

_Hanagata returned to Smart Brain to strip Murakami of his duties and appointed Kiba Yūji as the _

_permanent head of the company to fulfill his final request: to terminate the Orphenoch King._

**_Eiichi Toda / Squid Orphenoch_**_: The head of Smart Brain who originally was tracking the Faiz Belt, _

_Toda was reasigned by Smart Lady to educate to Yuji and Yuka the nature of Orphenochs. He was also _

_the one who made Kaido into an Orphenoch before being destroyed by Faiz's Crimson Smash. _

**_Kyoji Murakami / Rose Orphenoch_**_: The temporary president of Smart Brain after Eiichi Toda's death._

_Murakami was the one who assigned Lucky Clover to do his dirty work until Hanagata took back the _

_company and gave control to Yuji Kiba. Despite losing his place in Smart Brain, Murakami had a trump _

_card in the Orphenoch King, whom he had waited for and learn of his human host. To that end, _

_Murakami attempted to abduct Teruo, fighting the Riders on his own and barely escaped their attacks. _

_In his weakened state, Murakami offers his life to Teruo to awaken the Arch Orphenoch so he can correct _

_the Orphenochs' genetic instability. _

**_Smart Lady_**_: Smart Brain's "mascot", she works closely under the company's chief and helps fledgling _

_Orphenochs. She never exhibits Orphenoch powers up to this time, and her species is left ambiguous _

_despite her association with blue butterflies. She acts friendly and playful towards the many workers at _

_Smart Brain, although she doesn't realize that no one enjoys her company. _

**_Lucky Clover_**

_An elite quartet of Orphenochs within Smart Brain who are 'cream of the crop' and answer to the Chief. _

_Only two of the original four survived._

_**Kitazaki / Dragon Orphenoch**: The most powerful and youngest of the Lucky Clover group, referring _

_to himself as the "strongest life form", able to turn anything he touches into ash. This talent also made _

_Kitazaki withdrawn from society and have a childish outlook on other's suffering as fun. He was the one _

_who brutally murdered all members of the __Ryusei __School__. Upon making his presence known, Kitazaki _

_used the Delta Belt until he tired of it and gave it to Sawada. Kitazaki had a flawless victory streak until _

_he battled Takumi as Faiz and suffered his first lost, driving him even more insane._

**_Saeko Kageyama / Lobster Orphenoch_**_: The calmest of the group, she works as the proprietor of the _

_Bar Clover. Her calling call to her victim is to send them a bottle of wine, as their final drink. She enjoys _

_seeing others suffer and comforts them in a somewhat disturbing fashion._

**_Itsuro Takuma / Centipede Orphenoch_**_: A prideful man who enjoys reading poetry. Though he acts _

_calm, Takuma was very much fearful of Kitazaki most of the time, acting tough whenever Kitazaki's _

_not around or is too injured to fight back. His repeated defeats during the series cost him a great deal _

_of stability in Lucky Clover, becoming a whipping boy for Kitzaki to pick on._

**_Mr. J / Crocodile Orphenoch_**_: An African-American who spoke perfect Japanese, usually seen with his _

_pet dog, __Chaco__. He has three lives, though was able to regenerate from attacks that would kill normal _

_Orphenochs. After being killed by Mask Rider Kaixa's **Xeno Clash** twice, Mr. J was reluctant to continue _

_his pursuit on Faiz until Murakami threatened him with being named a traitor and what would come _

_of __Chaco__ if he didn't complete his mission. Though J was finally killed by Faiz's Grand Impact, __Chaco_

_ended up in the care of Keiko Kurata. _

**_Aki Sawada / Spider Orphenoch_**_: Formerly of the Ryusei School, he was mortally wounded by Kitazaki _

_on the night of the school reunion and soon revived in Smart Brain experiment as an Orphenoch. Before _

_his change, Sawada was a kind-hearted figure as Mari remembered him. Turning his back on his former _

_friends and humanity, Sawada murdered Saya to get the Delta Gear in order to become the new member _

_of Lucky Clover. He has a habit of crafting animal origami and lighting them on fire just before going _

_on a killing spree while listening to rap music, with the flame dying out the same time Sawada killed the _

_last person. He was eventually branded a traitor by Murakami for giving the Delta Belt to the surviving _

_Ryusei Students, before going after them one by one. No longer a member of Lucky Clover as he still had _

_a shred of humanity left in him, Sawada was seeming killed by Takumi upon revealing his Orphenoch _

_form. But Sawada survived and begins to regain a bit more of his humanity, eventually beginning to feel _

_the Breakdown while taking Takumi's place in fighting the other Lucky Clover members, sustaining _

_injuries from fighting all three of them and being hit by Kaixa's Gold Smash. Sawada eventually crawled _

_out of the battlefield and saw Mari one final time before dying._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After that, the screen returns to Hanagata's image and told the teens that upon realizing who was leading

the Lucky Clover, he decided to look for the next candidate so that he could remove Murakami from his

position as he knew that he has to find someone who could salvage his work. And there he "discovered"

Yuji and appointed him as the new president, and revealed to him the SMART Buckles that are patterned

after the Greek Letter Omicron.

There the teens recalled the attack on DDS recently and realized that the Riot Troopers were the ones

wearing the SMART Buckles.

Once again, Hanagata spoke, and there he explained to the teens that during the early years of SMART Brain,

he founded the Lucky Clover and there they are officially the "elite" force of SMART Brain. And at that time,

he secretly founded the Ryusei School, and adopted several children who were orphaned after various scenarios,

including those who were orphaned due to an Orphenoch attack. By the time the students of the Ryusei School

graduated, he was contemplating on what to do next, and unknown to him, Murakami secretly ordered the

Lucky Clover member, Kitazaki to attack the Ryuseiji and succeeded to take them out, and had their bodies

taken to the SMART Brain laboratory. Hanagata managed to learn of what happened, and secretly had one

of the scientists to inject the Orphenoch DNA into the students, and ordered the scientist not to turn his

foster children into Orphenochs.

And months later he developed the blue prints of the three Rider Gears and its designs.

Yuki: "That must be the Faiz, Kaixa and Delta belts."

Kyo: "No doubt about it."

And then they were surprised when Hanagata told them when Eichi Toda assumed leadership, he secretly

learned of the Zodiac Wars, and about Pluto. Toda had his men rescue the Pluto members and have them

nursed back to health, as well as turning them into Orphenochs and they succeeded. Upon learning that

Shido Suzaku was going to revert time to the point before the Zodiac weapons were about to be materialized,

he secretly joined the other Orphenochs to go to the Star Gate and remained there until the Time distortion

was completed, and there they were the only ones to retain the memories of the Zodiac Wars and the

Digmon invasion. And when Toda and his men returned to SMART Brain, Hanagata went underground

again while finding ways to halt his rapid evolution status.

And during his "going underground", he was unaware that SMART Brain, the Lucky Clover and Pluto used

their resources and "reward offers" to amass a recruitment to have candidates, who are Orphenochs, to go

after DDS students. The teens recalled the incidents in which Pluto first show up via the Pluto goons who

assaulted them.

The scene shifts back to Hanagata when he explained to them when he learned several months later that

Murakami had abducted Masato Kuaka, and he was forced to save Masato, and had a rather easy time

as Kyo and Yukihira were there to help.

After that, Hanagata claimed that he went underground again. He would remain there until the time when

he sensed the aura of the Orphenoch King, and decided to come out of hiding, and tried to persuade

Murakami into stopping his attack on the humans, but to no avail. There he "discovered" Yuji, and appointed

him as president, and there he hoped that Yuji's compassion towards humans would put an end to the senseless

fighting, as well as to eradicate the Orphenoch King.

After that, the program ended, and the laptops automatically shut down. After all that they went through

watching the information, Kyuu, Kyo, Kazuma and Yuki were silent for the whole hour at what they have found

out, and are now pondering what to do next.

**To Be Continued…­**

**- - -**

Well, that's one heck of a revelation…and now that they have the ball on their court, how will they deal with

the fact that the Orphenoch king is still alive, and how will they tell Takumi and his friends about what they just

learned?

**- - - **

_**Preview:**_

Pluto begins their devious plans in overthrowing humanity, and Kyuu summons Class Q, A and C to a meeting

upon learning of what happen to Ryu.

And believe me...that'll be the second wave, as the first being Ryu taken captive.


	4. The Uprising Begins

**Paradise Lost  
**

Hi! Thanks to the readers who read and reviewed my fic, **Rise Of The Orphenochs**.

I really appreciate it, and I'm grateful to you readers! And honestly, I never thought

that I reached this far! And I owe it to you people!

Sorry for abruptly ending my last fic, as a thought hit me on how to end the fic.

Yeah, there are some issues to be resolved at DDS, as well as how to save Ryu, now

that he too will eventually break down and die untimely. Also, Kyuu and Kyo must

now combine their efforts on how to save Ryu since Kyo has the items which are

said to be essential on saving their friend's life, since Ryu is now an Orphenoch.

Also, a thought hit me: "What if Orphenochs rule the Earth?" Yeah, farfetched, but

that could happen. And so, this new fic will show you what that question meant.

And since Pluto is now gone, and SMART Brain is without a president with Yuji Kiba

sacrificing his life to defeat the Orphenoch King, all is well, right?

Well...read on, as this will bring a closure to Rise Of The Orphenochs, and a new

mission to the DDS students.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

**- - - **

At the SMART Brain Corporation, at the secret laboratory, the new president,

Andy U. Bismarck (aka Anubis) was being led by one of the scientists there,

and showed to him what was going on.

Ryu was inside the special cell, garbed in a hospital gown. He was screaming in

agony as the "seed" inside him was starting to take over his thoughts, and he valiantly

tried to fight it off. In the course of this, Ryu changes from human to Orphenoch

and back, but the special cell, was strong and capable of withstanding the

_Devil Orphenoch_'s strength and powers.

Anubis: "Don't be concerned. He won't break our hold. He will give in to the dark side."

Inside the cell, Ryu was screaming in pain, and mentally begs for help.

**- - -**

**The Negative Wave  
**

The time now is 20:00, and Kyo and the three DDS students were beginning to wonder what

happened to Ryu. Kyuu decided to call other DDS students to see if they seen Ryu. Yuki and

Kazuma did the same, and Kyo decided to go outside and do some scouting using the Side Basher.

Thirty minutes later, Kyuu called Daisuke from Class C, and got the surprise of his life when

told that Ryu left three hours ago and is heading home.

Kyuu: "But Ryu hasn't arrived yet!"

Daisuke: "Alright, I'll call my classmates and get them to help us look for Ryu."

Daisuke then called the rest of Class C and they went out to the streets to look for him. Meanwhile,

Kyo was scouting the streets when he encountered several men in construction uniforms, and they

changed into _Angelfish Orphenochs_. Kyo gritted his teeth and took out the Gamma Phone from

his pocket and punched the codes.

**5-9-6 ENTER**

Gamma Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Kyo: "Rider change!"

Gamma Phone: "**_COMPLETE_**"

As Kyo inserted the phone onto the Gamma Belt, and moments later he changed into his armored

form of Mask Rider Gamma, and immediately took out three of his opponents, while the remaining

three fled. Gamma began to wonder if this is a diversion or not. Nevertheless, he continued his search

for Ryu.

Daisuke and Hikari searched the entire city of Odaiba and found no traces of Ryu. Ken and Miyako

went to Kobe and had no success, while Iori and Takeru had no luck in Osaka.

Meanwhile, back at SMART Brain, Anubis went to another section of their secret lab, and there the

King Hades and the recovered Orphenoch King were standing, as several humans and Orphenochs

were slowly being devoured by a seven-year old girl, who turned out to be the Orphenoch Queen. Just

like what happened to Teruo, the Orphenoch Queen's DNA was transferred from host to host until it

found the ideal body it desired. This girl was found weeks after the Orphenoch King was defeated and

she was taken away, and there the persona of the Orphenoch Queen started to take over the girl's mind

and body. And tonight, the Queen has finally emerged, and killed the host. King Hades then saw Anubis

and approached him.

King Hades: "The Queen has awakened. What next?"

Anubis: "Behold, sir...the **Ultra Marcon**!"

The SMART Brain scientists stepped in and brought out their invention, which resembles a huge

contraction that resembles a human heart.

Anubis: "Once either the Orphenoch King or Queen steps inside their she'll use her psionic powers to

amplify the machine's power, and there she'll emit a powerful energy wave that will increase the processing

of the Orphenoch DNA within the human population. And when the energy wave hits them, the Orphenochs

will be awakened, and wuill turn rabid, and after that the human population will be eradicated, and we will

take control of this country, and once we make mass production of the Ultra Marcon, we'll do the same to

other countries...and soon Earth will fall under Orphenoch rule!"

Everyone inside laughed wickedly at this and they are now getting their work ready. The scientists began to

move the Ultra Marcon towards the roof, and the Orphenoch King volunteered to go with them.

Time now is 22:00, and the DDS students went home, after finding no trace of Ryu. They told Kyuu the

status of their search, and they became worried. Kyo also came home and told them what he thinks of

the situation.

Kyo: "I think we should pay a visit to SMART Brain just in case. Though we have no proof, I have a

feeling that Pluto might still be around."

Kyuu: "I agree. We'd better bring our belts with us. We might encounter some trouble there."

The next morning, at the rooftop of SMART Brain, the Orphenoch King stepped inside the Ultra Marcon

and when connected to the machine's wires and devices, Anubis gave the go-signal, and the Orphenoch King

began to emit his Orphenoch Wave, and the waves traveled around Japan, and within moments, humans

who were affected by the waves were revealed to be Orphenochs, and began to attack humans who are

not Orphenochs. This resulted in a crisis, as pandemonium breaks loose, and soon the southern Island of

Japan was gripped in chaos, and the Orphenochs began to wildly and rabidly kill every human they see.

Soon news broke out via televisions, and the DDS community was shocked at what they witnessed at the

TV screens. Ms. Katagiri pulled Principal Dan away from his home and drove off towards Mt. Asahidake,

as she told him that several people turned into Orphenochs and are attacking wildly. He then received text

messages from his DDS staff, and Principal Dan told them to go to Mt. Asahidake.

At Odaiba, the Chosen Children and their Digimon partners were taken by surprise at what just happened,

and are now fighting them off to protect their families and neighbors.

**To Be Continued…­**

**- - - **

Well, I got this idea from the anime, _**Gensomaden Saiyuki**_, where all the Youkai turned rabid due to

the experimental resurrection of Gyumaoh. And I'm applying it here.

**- - - **

_**Preview:**_

The DDS crew meets up at Mt. Asahidake to figure out what happened, and came to an agreement that

SMART Brain is the culprit, but how will they be able to solve their current problem when the streets are

literally crawling with possessed Orphenochs?

Also, check back next chapter as a very important person in this fic will die unexpectedly.

And believe me...it'll be a shocker.

- First Pluto is alive;

- Second, Ryu was taken away;

- Third, Orphenochs took over the streets;

- And next chapter, a loss from someone within the next chapter.


	5. Death In The Family

**Paradise Lost  
**

Hi! Thanks to the readers who read and reviewed my fic, **Rise Of The Orphenochs**.

I really appreciate it, and I'm grateful to you readers! And honestly, I never thought

that I reached this far! And I owe it to you people!

Sorry for abruptly ending my last fic, as a thought hit me on how to end the fic.

Yeah, there are some issues to be resolved at DDS, as well as how to save Ryu, now

that he too will eventually break down and die untimely. Also, Kyuu and Kyo must

now combine their efforts on how to save Ryu since Kyo has the items which are

said to be essential on saving their friend's life, since Ryu is now an Orphenoch.

Also, a thought hit me: "What if Orphenochs rule the Earth?" Yeah, farfetched, but

that could happen. And so, this new fic will show you what that question meant.

And since Pluto is now gone, and SMART Brain is without a president with Yuji Kiba

sacrificing his life to defeat the Orphenoch King, all is well, right?

Well...read on, as this will bring a closure to Rise Of The Orphenochs, and a new

mission to the DDS students.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

**- - - **

At the SMART Brain Corporation, at the secret laboratory, the new president,

The time now is 8:00, and Kyuu, Kyo, Kazuma and Yukihira were roused from

their beds when Mrs. Renjou rushed in the bedroom, and was very frantic.

Mrs. Renjou: "Everyone! get up! The streets are in a violent state!"

Kyuu: "What's wrong, mom??"

Kyo looked at the window and was shocked at what he saw. He then turned to

the rest and screamed out loud.

Kyo: "GUYS! THE STREETS ARE FILLED WITH ORPHENOCHS! AND

THEY'RE OUT FOR BLOOD!"

Kazuma got an e-mail from his parents, and the message says that they're on

their way to Mt. Asahidake, were the other human escapees are heading.

Kazuma: "Guys, better pack up with what you have to bring...the others survived

and are now heading for mt. Asahidake."

Kyuu: "Kyo, take Yuki, Kazuma and mom on the Side Basher...I'll distract the

rest while you make a run for it."

Kyo nodded and began to make preparations, despite a protest form his mom.

**- - -**

**Escape To The Digimon World**

Outside the Renjou house, Kyo was starting his vehicle while the three passengers were worried

about Kyuu holding off the rabid Orphenochs but they knew this is their only chance in making

their run to safety.

As they departed, Kyuu went towards the sewers and traveled there, heading to DDS to see if

there are others who need his help. He inserted the Beta Phone on his belt and became

Mask Rider Beta. As he traveled within the labyrinth of the sewers, he encountered Orphenochs

there and had to deal with them. After dispatching his opponents, he went on his way.

At Odaiba, Class C and the senior Chosen Children came up with an idea on how to evacuate

the other humans who managed to escape. They soon realized that 50 percent of the human

poulation have been eradicated, and realized that they have to do something. They have to move

into the Digimon world. At least they'll be safe so that they can solve the crisis that is now befalling

them.

Koshiro: "Digital Gate open!"

Koshiro's laptop opened, and everyone began to enter the gate, and managed to get everyone to

safety. As they all got in, they saw more survivors coming and waited for them to get in the gate,

but were caught by the crazed Orphenochs, and began to kill them. Koshiro was forced to shut

the gate before they get caught.

At the Digimon World, Taichi learned tha there are others who escaped and are now at Mt. Asahidake,

and they decided to go there and help. Class C volunteered to distract the Orphenochs while Taichi

and the others try to rescue the remaining survivors.

At DDS, Class Q, A and the other DDS students were stranded there as the streets are in a bitter

chaos as blood and violence took over the streets. Principal Dan was at his office watching the news,

and soon he and all of the staff members learned that what has happened in the northern island of

Japan has spread to other aras in the south, and soon neighboring countries, such as China, Taiwan

and Korea, have also fallen to Orphenoch rule. He now has to make a decision and act now. At this

point, a DDS student barged in and approached the DDS founder.

DDS Student: "Sir, I just received a message from Class C! They're coming here via my laptop, and

they're going to take us to the Digimon world! We'll be safe there while we make a plan to solve this

problem. We'd better gather everyone at the gym area, but we have to act stealthily as to not attract

any attention!"

Principal Dan nodded and told his staff members to get all students moving to the gym area. Soon all

were informed of what to do next, and they began to act immediately.

In the streets of Tokyo, Yuki was driving the Side Basher while Mrs. Renjou was holding her from

behind, while Mask Rider Gamma was using his Phone Blaster to keep their pursuers away from them.

At this point, Kazuma received an e-mail message and said that they must no head to DDS' gym area as

Class C are coming to evacuate everyone to the Digimon World. Kazuma then sent the message to the

rest of the DDS students. Within minutes, Class Q and A got the message as well and are now heading

there.

Meanwhile, Kyuu (as Mask Rider Beta) fired and punched his way out of the streets and is heading to

Mt. Asahidake to quell off the the Orphenochs there. He was now nearing the Mt. Asahidake border,

but was soon overpowered by the rabid Orphenochs. But Mask Rider Delta arrived and helped Beta.

Delta: "Kyuu...what has happened here??"

Beta: "I don't know...but I beleive that SMART Brain is somewhat behind this...but I'm not sure. We

better get to Mt. Asahidake, as the survivors are there, and we have to protect them! My classmates are

on their way to evacuate them!"

A van appeared and, Mari, Keitaro and Rina opened the door, and told the two to hop in. As they did,

they all went to Mt. Asahidake to see if the surviving humans are there. Beta notices that Takumi and

Kaido aren't with them.

Beta: "Huh??? How come you have the Faiz Gear?? Where's Takumi and Kaido???"

Mari: "We don't know...we couldn't get in touch with them..."

Beta: "Then we have to assume that they're both turned rabid..."

Mari: "No..."

They all went silent and drove towards the mountain area.

Fifteen minutes later, all the students and staff members of DDS were at the gym area, and the laptop is

open. and then Takeru, Patamon, V-Mon and Daisuke stepped out of the laptop, as the Digital gate was

opened.

Daisuke: "Alright everyone...please step inside and hurry. Our other classmates and friends are on their way

to Mt. Asahidake to evacuate the othern survivors. V-Mon, Takeru...go outside and see what the situation

is...they might suspect that we're hiding here..."

As Takeru and V-Mon peeked at the window, they were surprised to see that the rabid Orphenochs have

just invaded the main building, and are about to head their way towards the gym. Takeru told Daisuke the

problem, and everyone began to frantically get inside the gate. V-Mon and Patamon went outside the gym

and became XV-Mon and Angemon and began to stall the monsters.

At Mt. Asahidake, Kyuu and the rest arrived at the top of the mountain, and saw the others who survived,

including Megumi and her family. The rest of the DDS students' families were also there, and were terrified at

what has happened. Kyo and the others arrived shortly, and soon Kazuma's laptop flashed brightly. Hikari,

Miyako, Tailmon and Hawkmn emerges out of the LCD, and told everyone to get inside. As they did so,

Megumi began to slip down as the soil she was standing on gave way. Kyuu, as Mask Rider Beta, caught her,

but both fell down. Kyo told the others to keep on moving, while Hawkmon, who changes to Shurimon, went

down to see if the two are alright, but then the Riot Troopers arrived, and they are riding on motorcycles, and

there are almost eight dozens of them.

The first four dozens went up the slope to kill the survivors, and Mask Riders Gamma and Delta went ahead

to halt their assaults, while Tailmon, who changed into Angewomon, assists Shurimon in stopping the other four

dozen Riot Troopers.

Meanwhile, Kyuu and Megumi survived the fall, but he changed back to normal during the fall, and slowly crawled

out of the bushes, only to be greeted by another dozen Riot Troopers. The teens realized that they are indeed from

SMART Brain, and are now after them. Kyuu changed into Mask Rider Beta and fought off the Riot Troopers,

but despite his valiant efforts, he was simply outnumbered and overwhelmed. In the course of the fight, his

Beta Gear was thrown off, but Megumi got it, but then Shurimon grabbed Megumi and flew off, but Angewomon

was unable to get through Kyuu, as one of the Riot Troopers shot him on the chest with a high powered ammunition,

and you could see the bullets pieced through Kyuu's chest and exiting on his back, and blood was spilled over the ground,

and he struggled to keep his footing. But then someone unexpectedly appeared, and was wielding a double-barrel

shotgun: Anubis!

Anubis: "Ryu is ours now...and there's nothing you can do about it. Go...join your father in heaven."

Anubis fired three shots, to Kyuu's chest, piercing his heart, and fired one more to his head, and the bullet exited at the

back of Kyuu's head and he fell down to a ravine. As Angewomon and Shurimon hovered into the air, they saw Kyuu

sprawled at the rock near the riverbed, blood spilled below his body and head. They could tell that his body is motionless,

as his eyes was wide open. He is dead. Megumi shrieked and cried, trying to break free from Shurimon's grasp, but the

Digimon had to restrain her, and the two Digimons had no choice but to retreat.

As they got back, Kazuma told the others that all got in, and the two Digimons and Megumi went in next, and soon the

Digital gate closed. The Riot Troopers then destroyed the laptop, thinking that they won't make it back.

One of the Riot Troopers told Anubis that while the survivors escaped, they have confirmed that Kyuu Renjou is dead. Anubis

smiled at this and told the others to make sure that there are no survivors among the humans.After that, they left Mt. Asahidake,

leaving Kyuu's corpse behind.

**To Be Continued…­**

**- - - **

Uhh…don't get mad at me…I know that without Kyuu, this fic would spell the end of…well, it's part

of the story, and hence, I'll make Kyo the hero of this fic.

Hey, just because Kyuu is no longer with us doesn't mean it'll end here. There's still Kinta, Megumi and

Kazuma…Ah the heck! Onto the next chapter!

**- - - **

_**Preview:**_

Now that Kyuu's dead, what's next? Kyo will have to take the mantle left behind by his twin brother. And the

DDS family mourns for the loss of their prized DDS member…


	6. Creating Their Strike Force

**Paradise Lost  
**

Hi! Thanks to the readers who read and reviewed my fic, **Rise Of The Orphenochs**.

I really appreciate it, and I'm grateful to you readers! And honestly, I never thought

that I reached this far! And I owe it to you people!

Sorry for abruptly ending my last fic, as a thought hit me on how to end the fic.

Yeah, there are some issues to be resolved at DDS, as well as how to save Ryu, now

that he too will eventually break down and die untimely. Also, Kyuu and Kyo must

now combine their efforts on how to save Ryu since Kyo has the items which are

said to be essential on saving their friend's life, since Ryu is now an Orphenoch.

Also, a thought hit me: "What if Orphenochs rule the Earth?" Yeah, farfetched, but

that could happen. And so, this new fic will show you what that question meant.

And since Pluto is now gone, and SMART Brain is without a president with Yuji Kiba

sacrificing his life to defeat the Orphenoch King, all is well, right?

Well...read on, as this will bring a closure to Rise Of The Orphenochs, and a new

mission to the DDS students.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

**- - - **

An hour after escaping to the Digimon World, The survivors walked their way

towards a place where the Chosen Children are leading them, and they arrived

at Genai's place. Genai told everyone that the Digimons ware willing to let them

stay here while finding a way to get back safely at the human world without detection

and to figure out a way to solve the crisis.

Genai then notices that there was silence among the DDS community. Mrs. Renjou

was being consoled by Principal Dan and Ms. Katagiri, and Class Q and a were

trying their best to comfort Megumi, who is now in a state of shock after witnessing

Kyuu's death for the second time (the first time being in **_Koudoutai Part 3_**). Kyo,

despite crying, tries to get over it, and is now coming up with a plan to get back home

and find out what caused the Orphenochs to go berserk.

**- - -**

**Returning To Earth**

At SMART Brain, Anubis was pleased at the result of his work, and now the Orphenochs

in Japan are now under his power. He reported to King Hades about this and smiled, and

told him to keep up the work. Anubis and King Hades were more pleased when the scientist

approached and told them that Takumi and Kaido were also under their power, but also told

them that the Faiz Gear wasn't with him. Nevertheless SMART Brain went on with their plans

on awakening other Orphenochs form other countries.

Meanwhile, at Mt. Asahidake, Riot Troopers were pumping more bullets onto Kyuu's corpse

despite the fact that he is already dead. They even added insults by spitting and kicking at the

lifeless body. After getting bored, they set the body aflame while mocking him that he'll never

come back.

Riot Trooper: "Don't worry…we'll take care of your girlfriend…she'll be a perfect whore. And

she'll beg me to become her sex-toy and she'll scream for your name, but you could only watch

as you're stranded in Heaven!"

After that, they all left the burning body of Kyuu, ensuring that he is beyond recognition and repair.

In a span of two months, western countries, including the United States of America and the European

Nation have fallen to Orphenoch rule, and all human population have been eradicated, while others

managed to escape. All of this is due to the Orphenoch Waves that were emitted by the combined

powers of the Orphenoch King and the Orphenoch Queen. After making sure that the Orphenochs

are under their controlo, they left the areas and went back to SMART Brain.

Back at the Digimon world, Kyo summoned Class Q, A and C, and showed to them the belts that

he got from SMART Brain. And there he told them that they'll have to use them to infiltrate the

building. It was then that Mihara came to them and told them that Takumi and Kaido are likely to

have fallen to SMART Brain control. Then someone came to them and removed his blanket. It was

Itsuro Takuma! Takuma approached the gang and told them his piece of mind.

Takuma: "This is the work of Pluto, as they used hypnosis to force the board of directors to vote

Anubis to become the new president of SMART Brain. And there they tricked Ryu Amakusa to

meet up with Anubis, who uses the pseudonym name, Andy U. Bismarck. And there Ryu was caught,

and is among the Orphenochs to have fallen under their control. The Orphenoch King is alive, and now

the queen has been awakened and Pluto is now mass producing Orphenoch cells so that when injected

to humans from other countries, their off-springs will become Orphenochs when they grow up."

Kyo stood up, feeling helpless and blaming himself for not seeing this, but Miyuki Tezuka approached

the gang and offered his wise words through his fortune-telling prediction.

Tezuka: "My fortune-telling says that a savior will arrive to save humanity, and he is among us. He will

face the ultimate evil and save us all."

While everyone we're talking among themselves on who is this savior, Megumi was still depressed, unable

to accept the fact that her beloved Kyuu is no longer with him. Mrs. Renjou came to her and hugged her.

Mrs. Renjou: "Megu…please be strong. I'm sure that Kyuu is watching us now. It'd be best if we move

on. You're a DDS student, right? So what you can do now is help your friends in solving this crisis."

Megumi's spirit was raised and joined the rest of the DDS students in discussing the next steps. Takuma

then cautions the teens about the Emperor Belts, and that Pluto has mass-produced the Omicron Belts,

and thus SMART Brain now has an army that will crush any remaining human forces. He then offered

them a refuge at the human world, when he reveals that he discovered an abandoned carnival within the

Tokyo area. Class Q, A, and C nodded and decided to go there to make preparations. Kyo suggests that

Principal Dan, the DDS Staff, and the other family members to stay here at the Digimon World, while other

men volunteered to become members of the **_Human Liberation Army_** (HLA). Genai said that the Digimons

will volunteer in distracting the all members of SMART Brain's fighters, Pluto and the Riot Troopers so that the

HLA could arrive safely without detection.

And in the next four hours, the HLA, being led by Kyo, escorted the HLA to Tokyo, while the Digimons

fought against the Riot Troopers, and both sides suffered casualties, however, the SMART Brain forces won

in the end. But they didn't realize that the HLA have made their camp at the abandoned carnival, and are now

preparing to make plans in infiltrating SMART Brain.

Keitaro and the Ryuseiji were among the members, along with Class Q, A, and C. Tezuka and Kitaoka were

also there, and they are going to use their belts in helping the HLA. Kazuma then used a camera bug (taken

from SMART Brain months ago) to survey the streets and the cities. And within minutes, they saw that the

people there looked normal, and that there are no forms of violence there, as if the incident never took place.

Kazuma: "If we act like normal persons, they won't know the difference. So if we are to infiltrate SMART Brain,

we'll have to act like them, but we have to avoid acting suspiciously."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and sets up their plans to make the next step.

**To Be Continued…­**

**- - - **

_**Preview:**_

The HLA makes their first move, as they infiltrate SMART Brain…but will they succeed?


	7. Roadside Brawl

**Paradise Lost  
**

Hi! Thanks to the readers who read and reviewed my fic, Rise Of The Orphenochs.

I really appreciate it, and I'm grateful to you readers! And honestly, I never thought

that I reached this far! And I owe it to you people!

Sorry for abruptly ending my last fic, as a thought hit me on how to end the fic.

Yeah, there are some issues to be resolved at DDS, as well as how to save Ryu, now

that he too will eventually break down and die untimely. Also, Kyuu and Kyo must

now combine their efforts on how to save Ryu since Kyo has the items which are

said to be essential on saving their friend's life, since Ryu is now an Orphenoch.

Also, a thought hit me: "What if Orphenochs rule the Earth?" Yeah, farfetched, but

that could happen. And so, this new fic will show you what that question meant.

And since Pluto is now gone, and SMART Brain is without a president with Yuji Kiba

sacrificing his life to defeat the Orphenoch King, all is well, right?

Well...read on, as this will bring a closure to Rise Of The Orphenochs, and a new

mission to the DDS students.

Disclaimer:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

A month later, at SMART Brain, A group of men dressed as transporters, came

to the lobby area, carrying rates, and showed to the guards the documents which

stated that they're going to deliver the goods at the warehouse section. The guard

gave his approval and allowed the men to go to the elevator.

However, the men were actually members of the Human Liberation Army. Hours

before, it was agreed that the plan would be that they'll pose as delivery crew members

and get inside and look for the Emperor Belts, as Itsuro Takuma stated, but then

the lead member of the stake out team, known only by his name, Mizuhara, decided

to act on his own, and told his team to change their tactics.

- - -

**Operation infiltration**

Inside the building, you could see that the employees of SMART Brain all acted like

normal persons, as if they do not know what was happening. In fact the people inside

are Orphenochs. And they almost replaced the humans. Yet, they acted normally like

a human does, and all they care is about looking ahead to the days to come.

Thanks to the Orphenoch Wave, all Orphenochs no longer have limited life spans, and

they no longer break down like what happened to Hanagata and Sawada. They now

live like normal persons and they could live longer than an average human.

Going back, the stake out teams led by Mizuhara, didn't follow the assigned plans and

acted on their own. They went to the 5th level of the building which serves as the parking

lot. They then saw a female employee passing by and grabbed her. they pointed their

guns at her and made a demand.

Human Liberation Member: "Okay, bitch...where are the Emperor Belts??!!"

But the female employee responded with a shriek, but then changed into the

_Octopus Orphenoch_. As the stake out team staggers back, the SMART Lady appeared,

along with some male employees.

SMART Lady: "Hi! So your from the human side. I see that you made your way back.

And so I welcome you. If you're looking fro the Emperor Belts, you'll have to go to

Heaven so you can claim them."

The Human Liberation Army members opened fire, and the male employees changed

into _Ape Orphenochs_ and shielded the SMART Lady. A brawl ensues, and in less

than three minutes, three humans were impaled and slowly urned to dusts and crumbled.

The rest decided to abandon the mission and get the hell out of the building, with their

pursuers giving chase.

Once they reached outside, they managed to turn their pursuers back, but then the

passerbys joined the fray, as they changed into their Orphenoch forms, and killed five

more, leaviing the team leader of the Human Liberation Army as the only human remaining.

Nearby, Kyo and Kinta were cruising on the Side Basher after learning of the situation

through their transmitters, and were not pleased with the results.

Kyo: "That asshole...why'd he have to act so reckless??!! I thought that we'd agreed to

the plan??!!"

Kinta: "Can't be helped. He was acting impulsively from the start, and therefore he's

doomed from the get-go. We'd better bail him out."

Kyo and Kinta arrived and saw more passerbys changing into their orphenoch forms

and are ganging up on the remaining member of the HLA. Kyo and Kinta put on their

belts and punched the codes of their respective phones.

Kyo: "Rider change!"

Kinta: "Rider change!"

Kyo changes into Mask Rider Gamma, while Kinta changes into a Mask Rider for the

first time, and became **Mask Rider Kappa**. Kappa's armor was colored purple, and

its appearance resembled that of a **_Ladybird Beetle_**. Gamma and Kappa used their

Phone Blasters to scare the Orphenochs away while the HLA member runs off, and

after making sure that the HLA member is safe, Gamma and Kappa ran off towards

the Side Basher and cruises off. However a group of police cars arrived and gave chase.

Gamma knew that the police were Orphenochs and decided to give them a bang.

Gamma told Kappa to deal with the two police cars while he deals with the other two.

Kappa inserted the Kappa Pointer on his right Ankle and pressed **ENTER** on his phone,

and the phone said, "**_EXCEED CHARGE_**", and Kinta executed the **Purple Smash Kick**,

and the first police car , which carries four Orphenoch police, dies from the explosion.

He then repeated the same move on the other police car, and defeated four more.

Gamma activated the Battle Mode of the Side Basher and his now in combat form,

and fired several missiles, killing the eight Orphenochs inside the two police cars. Gamma

and Kappa decided to make a getaway while there are no witnesses and other obstacles.

Two hours later, Mizuhara arrived at their secret base, which is an abandoned carnival

located at the far end of the Tokyo border, and when he entered the camp, he was greeted

by a slap in the face by Mari, and a punch to the face by Kyo, followed by a hip throw

from Kinta. Mizuhara got up, and was confused, and pissed.

Mizuhara: "What the heck is that for??"

Kyo: "Isn't that obvious?? We already agreed on the paln, and yet you acted on your own!"

Mari: "And because of your selfishness, we lost a lot of our comrades! If you followed the

plan, there'll be no casualties! Now they know where back...and it'll be a miracle if they

don't know where we're hiding!"

Mizuhara: "And what do you want me to do??!! If we have the Emperor Belts, we can

defeat the Orphenochs! And look around you...only those kids from DDS have the belts,

and we don't have any!"

Kyo: "First and foremost, the plan is to know where they're hiding it, and second, is to know

if the Emperor Belts functions the same as the other belts that I got. We don't even know if

it can be worn by humans or if they only work on Orphenochs..."

Mizuhara: "I don't care! Al I care about is to end this crisis...by hook or by crook!"

Mizuhara stormed out of the camp, while the others were silent. And surprisingly, Mizuhara's

followers went outside to comfort their idol.

**To Be Continued…**

- - -

Okay...the first of the six belts that Kyo got from Chapter 1 has been revealed. And it suits

Kinta, even though his armor design is straight from a ladybird beetle.

And that's just the start. In the upcoming chapters, more of the belts will be revealed.

- - -

_**Preview:**_

The Human Liberation Army comes under fire, as SMART Brain managed to find their

hidey-hole. Will they be able to repel them back?

And hints about a "savior" will be revealed as well.

Find out next chapter on who this savior is.


	8. Surprise Attack!

**Paradise Lost  
**

Hi! Thanks to the readers who read and reviewed my fic, Rise Of The Orphenochs.

I really appreciate it, and I'm grateful to you readers! And honestly, I never thought

that I reached this far! And I owe it to you people!

Sorry for abruptly ending my last fic, as a thought hit me on how to end the fic.

Yeah, there are some issues to be resolved at DDS, as well as how to save Ryu, now

that he too will eventually break down and die untimely. Also, Kyuu and Kyo must

now combine their efforts on how to save Ryu since Kyo has the items which are

said to be essential on saving their friend's life, since Ryu is now an Orphenoch.

Also, a thought hit me: "What if Orphenochs rule the Earth?" Yeah, farfetched, but

that could happen. And so, this new fic will show you what that question meant.

And since Pluto is now gone, and SMART Brain is without a president with Yuji Kiba

sacrificing his life to defeat the Orphenoch King, all is well, right?

Well...read on, as this will bring a closure to Rise Of The Orphenochs, and a new

mission to the DDS students.

Disclaimer:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

Outside SMART Brain, Itsuro Takuma was bracing himself for what's about to

happen the moment he goes inside his former base of operations. He knew the

risks involved, but he couldn't afford to screw it just like what Mizuhara did.

After the kindness the Ryuseiji and the DDS students showed him, what he was

about to do is the least he can give in return: finding the location of where the

Emperor Belts are hidden. It was then that SMART Lady appeared, and greeted

Takuma.

SMART Lady: "Hiii!!! Long time no see! The new president is eager to see you.

Please follow me. You'll be given a warm welcome."

Takuma took a deep breath as they went inside the building.

- - -

**Ambush**

As Takuma was being led by the SMART Lady, towards Anubis' room, he recalled

what the plan he agreed with Mari and the rest, and knew that he has to stick with it

without giving himself away.

**_- - - FLASHBACK - - -_**

_Three hours ago…_

Takuma was being attended by one of the HLA's resident scientist, known only as a

human named Doctor Gearloose (no relation to the Disney character, the duck scientist),

who suggested that he borrow some of his Orphenoch cells to concoct a DNA that

enables anyone injected with it to use the Faiz and Kaixa Gear, which is similar to that

of the Ryuseiji. Dr. Gearloose also believes that by imitating the case on the late

Masato Kusaka, that person can use the Faiz and/or Kaixa Gears without turning that

person into an Orphenoch.

Dr. Gearloose: "Thank you, Mr. Takuma…now I can start making an Orphenoch cell

so that someone can make use of the Kaixa or Faiz Gear, although it'll take a least a

week or so to see the results."

Takuma: "Better be careful, then. You know what happened to Mr. Kusaka. I don't want

that to happen to other people here."

Megumi: "Mr. Takuma…we need to talk. The others are waiting."

Takuma nodded and went to the meeting place. He had to compose himself as many members

of the Human Liberation Army do not trust Orphenochs, but he ignored them and went on

with what's to discuss.

They discussed about how to find the Emperor Belts, how many are there, and where are

the belts stored. It was agreed that Takuma should go due to his past association with

SMART Brain. And since SMART Brain are unaware of Takuma being an ally of the HLA,

this is HLA's only shot. Kazuma also placed a hidden spy camera so that they can see

where Takuma is going.

Takuma knew that this is his only shot and cannot afford to fail in this mission. After that,

he left the camp and made his way to SMART Brain.

**_- - -END FLASHBACK - - -_**

At the 30th floor, Takuma finally meets up with Anubis, and shook hands. Saeko also

appeared, and she was demure as before. Takuma hoped that Neither SMART Brain or

Pluto had sense anything wrong, and soon they began their discussion.

Anubis: "It's been a long time. Where were you? We couldn't find you."

Takuma: "Was knocked out by Kyo for several weeks. Can't believe that I lost to that brat

and his Gamma Belt…"

Anubis: "And why not join us? As you can see…this is now an Orphenoch world. And

contrary to what you saw last time, we managed to persuade the Orphenoch King to make

a genetic change, and now Orphenochs can retain their human forms, as a form of disguise….

so now there's no need for you to be afraid."

Takuma: "That'd be great! Also, I heard that there are rebel factions trying to get to us. The

Psyga Gear is the only Emperor Belt that I knew, but at this rate, we…"

Anubis: "Fear not. Aside from Leo's belt, we also develop other Emperor Belts. The Sigma Gear

is also there, though we'll have to find it. And now we'll unveil the other belts. Come with me."

Anubis led Takuma to a secret warehouse just below the basement area, and when he turned

on the lights, it revealed a huge glass containment box, and there the Emperor Belts are on

display:

- **_The Orga Gear_**

- **_The Tau Gear_**

- **_The Iota Gear_**

- **_The Mu Gear_**

- **_The Nu Gear_**

At the camp, Kazuma and the rest stared in awe at what they saw, and now they knew where

to find and get them. All they have to do now is to get inside and sneak in. Dr. Gearloose

cautions the rest to have patience, as he still need time to perfect the Orphenoch DNA that he

is trying to copy.

Back at SMART Brain, Takuma said that he'll get back to that topic, and reasoned that he needs

to think clearly, but assured to him that he'll rejoin SMART Brain. He left casually, and hoped that

they didn't see anything suspicious.

As Takuma left the building, he heard a rather loud noise which sounds like a siren. He managed

to stay calm as he walked away. He wondered if SMART Brain have found out. As he boarded

his car, he drove off.

Inside SMART Brain, Ryu Amakusa managed to overcome his captors and changed into the

_Devil Orphenoch_ and slain many of his captors and flew off via a window, and flew into the sky,

and many of the Riot Troopers were dispatched to find him.

King Hades was furious, and was about to punish the scientists handling Ryu when Anubis

intervened.

Anubis: "I think it's best that it happened…that way we'll know where Master Ryu is going: the

camp of the Human Liberation Army. One we know where it is located…we'll vanguish them

and retake Master Ryu."

King Hades: "Grr…fine then. But it better not…"

Saeko: "Fear not…I already addressed that problem…"

King Hades and Anubis looked at each other at what Saeko had just said.

As Takuma was driving, he saw Ryu stumbling on the road after emerging from the bushes. He

realized that Ryu had escaped from SMART Brain, and knew that this would be a boost for the

HLA.

Takuma: "Quick…get inside the compartment…we're heading to where your DDS friends are

hiding…"

Ryu: "Why are you…"

Takuma: "I broke away from SMART Brain…and I'm allied with your friends…we don't have

time. If they saw us…we're both toasts."

Takuma boarded Ryu at his car's compartment area and drove off and went back to the HLA

camp.

At the HLA camp, the DDS students were overjoyed at the return of Ryu. And after giving him

food, he told them what he knew so far about what SMART Brain has done. Takuma was

surprised that the plan had worked perfectly without any hitches, and now they'll have to make

another good plan on retrieving the Emperor Belts. Mizuhara was getting ticked, as half of their

forces were beginning to trust an Orphenoch. Then he notices a blue butterfly at a window, and

Takuma used his tentacle to rid of it.

Takuma: "That butterfly...it's from SMART Lady!"

Kinta: "You didn't notice it was following you??"

Takuma: "No...I didn't..."

Mizuhara pointed his rifle at Takuma, and was getting erratic.

Mizuhara: "I knew it...you set us up...!"

Mari: "Don't say that! He didn't. In fact, he..."

Takuma: "Blast! And maybe they found out about what we discussed!"

Then a roaring sound was heard and went outside. There they saw a squadron of Riot Troopers

invading their camp, and are massacring men, women and children who just arrived to flee from

the Orphenochs. Kyo went inside the camp house, grabbed the Gamma Phone, punched the codes,

inserting it on the belt, and became **Mask Rider Gamma**. Gamma then told Kazuma to try and

contact the Class C members, who were presently in the Digimon World. Gamma then went

outside and proceeded to lay out the Riot Troopers.

Suichi Kitaoka, and Miyuki Tezuka glanced at each other and opened their suitcases, which houses

the Raia and Zolda Gear, and they followed what Kyo did, and moments later Kitaoka became

**Mask Rider Zolda** and Tezuka did the same and became **Mask Rider Raia**. They joined

Gamma in fending off the Riot Troopers, who are scattered all over the camp.

At SMART Brain, Anubis watches in delight at the scene that they're watching at the monitor

courtesy of SMART Lady's "homing butterflies". It turns out that they knew Takuma was a traitor

from the start, and only played along so that they can find the HLA camp.

- - -

At a forest area, a shadow was seen moving, and a silhouette was slightly shown, and it gave a

blurry image of a young boy, naked (as in he has no clothes!), and is walking towards the HLA

camp. He was slowly moving, and he was about shaky, but he kept on moving.

Voice: "My friends…they're in danger…got to…get there…"

- - -

Meanwhile, back at the HLA Camp, Mask Rider Raia punched the codes of his phone and

summoned Exo-Diver, and the mechanical manta took out 15 Riot Troopers, but then he came

under fire as Takeshi Asakura appeared.

Asakura: "Your robot looks good. I guess I want to covet it. Henshin!"

Asakura inserted the Ohja Phone on his belt and became **Mask Rider Ohja**. Ohja went after

Raia and the two Riders clash weapons with a whip and a laser saber. Exo-Diver went after Ohja,

but Ohja punched in a code of his phone.

**3-8-2-1 ENTER**

Ohja Phone: "**_VENOSNAKER...COME CLOSER_**"

Suddenly, a huge, mechanical cobra crashed through the walls, and coiled around the robot manta.

As Raia tries to hold up on his own, Ohja puts on his Ohja Shot (a knuckle duster shaped like a

digital camera) on his right hand, and pressed **ENTER** on his phone.

Ohja Phone: "_**EXCEED CHARGE**_"

Ohja executed the Veno Shot, and sent his opponent crashing to another house, and Tezuka loses

possession of his Raia Phone, but he still retains his belt. Ohja took the Raia Phone and was about

to take his leave when Mask Rider Zolda blocked his path.

Zolda: "I can't believe you're siding with SMART Brain...are you also an Orphenoch too?"

Ohja: "No. They let me keep my human self just as long as I keep their streets clean from uhh..."

human germs"...that's right. And since I've done a big service to them, they let me hang around."

Zolda: "Heh, then I should waste you now since the justice system has fallen to Orphenoch rule!"

Zolda grabbed his sub-machine gun and open fire, but Ohja punched another code on his phone.

**3-8-2-2 ENTER**

Ohja Phone: "**_METALGELAS...COME CLOSER_**"

Metalgelas appeared and began to throttle Zolda, who jumped out of the way, but the robot

rhinoceros managed to plow through a dozen HLA fighters, killing them. Zolda then punched his

codes of his phone and summoned Magnugiga. The mechanical Minotaur began to unload its ammo,

firing away on several Riot Troopers, and Ohja ran off, and Zolda gave chase. Venosnaker also

fled, taking Exo-Diver with it.

Elsewhere within the battle, Mari and Keitaro were leading Megumi, Kazuma, Kinta and other

injured persons away from the battlefield, until they were blocked by Mask Rider Psyga. He then

saw Megumi, and developed a cruel interest in her.

Psyga (speaking in English): "_Ahh...the lovely Megumi Minami. Since you boyfriend is now dead, _

_then that means you're available. I can be your new boyfriend...and we can have unlimited sex. _

_So what do you say, huh_?"

Megumi (speaking in English): "_Never! You'll just rape me just like you did to my friend!_"

Psyga (speaking in English): "_Ahh...yes. Yukihira Sakurako. Too bad Kyo wasn't able to get _

_her "first time". Well, I'm through with her, and now you captured my heart. Come to me, _

_my lovely sex toy..._"

Megumi became incensed and fastens the Beta Gear, and punched the codes of the Beta Phone.

As Psyga came closer, Megumi was about to insert the Beta Phone onto the belt, but Takuma

stood in front of Megumi, and is wearing the Kaixa Belt.

Takuma: "Let me. You'd better go now."

Takuma punched the codes of the Kaixa Belt and inserted it onto the belt and moments later he

became **Mask Rider Kaixa**. Kaixa and Psyga began to brawl from left to right, and Kaixa

managed to get the upper hand, but Psyga's jet pack gave Psyga and comeback as he grabs his

opponent, flies up and drops him over a bus, which exploded. Takuma survived, but the blast,

caused him to lose the belt. As Takuma got up, Psyga activated his Tonfa Sabers and beheaded

his opponent. Itsuro Takuma is dead, as both his body and decapitated head were bursting in blue

flames and disintegrated, and now Psyga turned to the terrified teens.

Psyga: "_Now then...give me the Kaixa Belt and the pink-haired girl._"

Then all of the sudden, Shurimon, Angemon and Nefertimon showed up and shielded the teens.

It seems that Class C had just arrived. Ryu arrived and joined the fight as well, and changes into

the _Devil Orphenoch_.

Psyga (speaking in English): "_Whoa! The Digimons! Finally, some hot competition! You Digi-_

_freaks will never out-best the Orphenochs! Oh, Ryu…you'd better not hang out with those _

_germs…you belong to us now…_"

The _Devil Orphenoch_ cut off Psyga's speech by blasting him with his energy blasts, but Psyga

managed to evade it. Shurimon and Nefertimon began to go after Psyga, and Psyga unleashed all

of his ammo within his arsenal, and managed to take down Shurimon. Nefertimon tries to out-fly

Psyga, and Psyga was now having problems as Angemon and the _Devil Orphenoch_ flies in, as

the three aerial fighters are brawling, Nefertimon fired her "Rosetta Stones", and are now homing

in on Psyga. Frustratingly, Psyga had to fall back so he could shake off the "missiles".

Soon Fladramon, Ankylomon and Stingmon arrived, and the Riot Troopers are eliminated. Hence,

peace has been restored, but their relief was short-lived as they saw hundreds of bodies laid around,

all in a pool of blood. Ryu reverted back to normal and joined the Digimons in checking on Megumi

and the other DDS students.

Meanwhile, Mizuhara looks on at the teens from a pillar, not pleased that the Orphenoch teen and

the Digimons have saved the day, and vowed to rid the world of "Orphenoch scum", which he

included Ryu on his list.

**To Be Continued…­**

**- - -**

Okay…Ryu's back…sort of. And who the heck is the guy who's walking towards the HLA camp

naked??

**- - -**

_**Preview:**_

The "Savior" shall be revealed in the next chapter, and you'll be surprised at who the savior is.


	9. The Arrival Of A Savior

**Paradise Lost  
**

Hi! Thanks to the readers who read and reviewed my fic, _**Rise Of The Orphenochs**_.

I really appreciate it, and I'm grateful to you readers! And honestly, I never thought

that I reached this far! And I owe it to you people!

Sorry for abruptly ending my last fic, as a thought hit me on how to end the fic.

Yeah, there are some issues to be resolved at DDS, as well as how to save Ryu, now

that he too will eventually break down and die untimely. Also, Kyuu and Kyo must

now combine their efforts on how to save Ryu since Kyo has the items which are

said to be essential on saving their friend's life, since Ryu is now an Orphenoch.

Also, a thought hit me: "**What if Orphenochs rule the Earth**?" Yeah, farfetched, but

that could happen. And so, this new fic will show you what that question meant.

And since Pluto is now gone, and SMART Brain is without a president with Yuji Kiba

sacrificing his life to defeat the Orphenoch King, all is well, right?

Well...read on, as this will bring a closure to Rise Of The Orphenochs, and a new

mission to the DDS students.

Disclaimer:

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

Two hours after a rather successful siege, members of SMART Brain gathered

inside a conference room after being summoned by King Hades after they learned

that Takuma had betrayed them from the start, and that they (the Human Liberation Army)

now knew where the Emperor Belts are hidden. Anubis stepped forward and

gave enlightening words to the founder of Pluto.

Anubis: "Fear not, my King Hades...so what if they know where the Emperor Belts

are hidden? They can't get in. And the belts work only on Orphenochs. And besides...

why not give the Emperor Belts to some of our best fighters? Leo has the Psyga Gear...

why not to our own men?"

King Hades: "Very well...do what you have to, but..."

Their discussion was interrupted when one of the Riot Trooper members barged

in, and was quite apprehensive.

Riot Trooper member: "Sirs...forgive the intrusion...but we have disturbing news...!"

King Hades: "This better not be about those rebellion..."

Riot Trooper member: "It's more than that! Remember that DDS student we killed?"

Anubis: "Ah...the son of Saturou Renjou...the leader of Class Q...what about it? Has

his body decayed already?"

Riot Trooper member: "I was hoping for that sir, but hours ago, during the stake out

at the HLA camp, we decided to check out his body to see if we can make use if it...

but...his body is gone, and all traces of his blood stains are gone as well! I swear...he

was already dead when we shot him on his chest and you shoot him on his head...

Then he fell to the ravine! It's impossible that..."

Kaori: "Maybe you already moved his corpse and threw it away."

Riot Trooper member: "No, ma'am. We can't be certain if his body was taken

away by either us or them...but..."

King Hades: "So what if his body is gone?? He's dead, and that's all it matters.

And because of that, he won't "poison" my heir into siding with those insects!

Now leave! Come back only if you have something interesting to report!"

The Riot Trooper member bowed and left, but Kelberos was now becoming

suspicious. Who would have the guts to move Kyuu's corpse away? And began

to wonder if this is a premonition or not.

Kelberos: "Yurie...Kaori...go to the place where Kyuu Renjou died. Check it

out and see if there are persons who took him away. I have a bad feeling about

this."

Yurie: "Very well. We'll go there at once."

Kaori: "If he is still alive...I'll rip him to pieces!"

Kaori and Yurie left SMART Brain and headed off to Mt. Asahidake, as they

were ordered to see if Kyuu's corpse is really taken away or have been swept

away by the rivers' currents. Charon saw this and approahed Kelberos, asking

him if he can go along with them. Kelberos nodded, but gave some advice.

Kelberos: "Fine, then, but better take some Riot Troopers with you in case you

might get attacked."

- - -

**The Coming Of A Savior**

Back at the HLA camp, everyone were shaken by the sudden attack by the forces

of SMART Brain. As they try to pick up the pieces, several followers of Mizuhara

were now berating at the DDS students about trusting an Orphenoch, but Mari and

Keitaro stood their ground and defended their friends.

Meanwhile, Suichi Kitaoka and Shuji Mihara has just returned after patrolling the

streets, making sure that there are no Riot Troopers in sight. They saw several bodies

being buried after they were killed. Kitaoka's assistant, Goro Yura approached him

and told him what's on his mind.

Goro: "_Sensei_...the HLA are now getting impatient. They wanted to get their hands

on the Emperor Belts."

Kitaoka: "Those idiots...they don't know the situation they're in. They should already

know that the Emperor Belts work only on Orphenochs."

Miyuki Tezuka came in between and told everyone to calm down, and told them that

patience is the only key in overcoming the crisis. He took out a pendant and began to

swing it slowly.

Tezuka: "My fortune telling says that a savior will arrive and save us all. He will be the

key in defeating our enemies, for he has risen from the pits and will ascend to the sky

and will lead us to peace and harmony."

Mizuhara: "In your face! Who's this savior and what makes you think he'll save us all??"

Tezuka glanced at him and told him that what he sees in his vision are accurate, and is

never wrong. Kitaoka notices that Tezuka's belt is still there but his phone isn't. He saw

this and replied.

Tezuka: "Asakura took the Raia Phone and Exo-Diver with him. I don't know what he's

up to, but you better be careful. He might become too strong for you to stop him."

Surprisingly, Mizuhara was a bit peeved as some of his followers began to take Tezuka's

words seriously, and they went to their daily rounds while the rest began to fix their

damaged camps. Class C's Digimons also helped out, and soon peace was restored,

for now.

Two hours later, at Mt. Asahidake, Charon, Yurie and Kaori were surveying the area

where Kyuu fell to his death, and were surprised to find out that the corpse of Kyuu was

indeed gone, and moreover, there were no indications that the current swept his body

away, and three of the Riot Troopers came to the three Pluto members and showed to

them the ten slugs of their weapons found at a nearby forest. Charon was a bit concerned

about this while Yurie began to wonder if what she is thinking is really what she think.

Yurie: (speaking mentally): "_If that is so...then Kyuu Renjou is_..."

Kaori: "We'd better report to this to Anubis and King Hades. They must know about

this, for I have a suspicion on what's going on..."

The three Pluto members and the Riot Troopers left and returned to SMART Brain.

At the Digimon world, several survivors were getting acquainted as more arrived via the

Digital gate. England's Queen Elizabeth and Tony Blair, US President George Bush, and

several other world leaders were chatting with the Digimons so that they can get to know

each other better. As they were chatting, they turned their attention to a laptop which

connects the digimon world and to Earth, and saw a startling news bulletin, in which terror

groups, such as the Taliban and Al Qaeda, have joined forces with SMART Brain, and

everyone inside the Digimon world became concerned. Ogremon commented that perhaps

they have become Orphenochs, while Principal Dan looks on, wondering how his students

are doing.

Later that night, at the HLA camp, Megumi was wandering alone within the carnival

area after what has happen. She then recalled how her beloved Kyuu died while saving

her from the Riot Troopers, and tears slowly fell down from her eyes. It was very

devastating, as she first lost her baby, and now the young man whom she bared her

body and soul to. She then vowed never to marry again, as she firmly resolved not to fall

in love again, as this was her way to show her love to Kyuu. She was wearing the Beta Gear

and made sure she won't lose it, as this was Kyuu's only memento.

Megumi: "Oh, Kyuu...if you hadn't died...oh...I guess I'll spend my time as a widow.

I'll never date again, as no man can ever replace you. That's my promise. Once this

crisis is over, please take me. I don't want to spend my life alone."

Her trail of thoughts were interrupted when ten Riot Troopers riding in motorcycles

barged in. And because their motorcycles were carrying silent motors, no one within

the HLA camp suspect a thing. She wondered why there are only ten troopers and

why they were circling around her.

Riot Trooper: "Don't worry, you bubblegum-haired bitch...you're our target now...

we're here to take you!"

She stared wide-eyed at this and ran off to get some space, and punched the codes

of the Beta Phone.

**5-9-8 ENTER**

Beta Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Megumi: "Rider Change!"

As Megumi inserts the phone on her belt, the Beta Phone chants "**_COMPLETE_**",

and she changes into her armored form of Mask Rider Beta. Beta began to fight back

at the troopers, determined to avenge her beloved, and not to let them take her, and

even used her weapons. She managed to take out half of her attackers, and was about

to signal the HLA members when five more Riot Troopers arrived and opened fire at

her. The impact had caused her to be thrown off, hitting against a merry-go-round ride,

and the Beta Belt was detached from her waist, and reverted back to normal. She was

then surrounded by the Riot Troopers.

Riot Trooper # 2: "Nice try, bitch, but you better come with us. Leo's "manhood" is

waiting to "de-flower" you. And we want to see a good sex show."

The female Class Q member ran upstairs towards the control panel of the merry-go-round

to find a way to signal the others, and as she scrambles for the controls, she saw a suitcase

and when she opened it, she was surprised to see the Faiz Gear. Then the Riot Troopers

were surprised to see someone arrived, and a familiar face caught her eye.

Riot Trooper # 3: "Hey...isn't that..."

Riot Trooper # 4: "No way! we killed him months ago! We even burned him alive! There's

no way he'd..."

The person in question was none other than Kyuu Renjou! He was alive, NAKED...and

pissed to see them ganging up on Megumi!

Kyuu: "I remember now...you were the guys who shot me down at Mt. Asahidake! And

now your turning my girlfriend into a forced sex-slave...I won't forgive you!"

Megumi then decided to try out something desperate, and threw the Faiz Belt and

phone towards Kyuu.

Megumi: "Kyuu! Use this!"

Kyuu caught the belt and phone, and punched the codes.

**5-5-5**** ENTER**

Faiz Phone: "**_STANDING BY_**"

Kyuu: "Rider Change!"

As Kyuu inserts the phone on his belt, the Faiz Phone chants "**_COMPLETE_**", and

changes into his armored form of Mask Rider Faiz. Megumi's courage and confidence

build up, and followed suit, and she became Mask Rider Beta. Beta and Faiz began to

take out the ten Riot Troopers. Ten more troopers arrived and the reunited lovers

braced themselves for more action, and surprisingly , Autovajin joined the fight, and in

15 minutes the assault is over, as the three took care of the Riot Troopers, and both

teenagers pressed the END CALL button of their phones and reverted back to normal.

Megumi was trembling, wondering if this is just a dream.

Megumi: "Tell me...this is just a dream..."

Kyuu replied by kissing her lips and hugged her.

Kyuu: "Well...does this look like a dream to you?"

Megumi's tears fell from her eyes as she realizes that this was the same Kyuu as before,

and he has come back.

Megumi: "KYUU!! OH, KYUU!!! YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE ALIVE!!! I THOUGHT

YOU WERE GONE FOREVER!!! OH...KYUU..."

She cried in his arms while he tried to comfort her. He carried her in his arms and told her to

calm down and asked her if the others are alright. She said yes and led him to the others.

However...

Megumi: "Umm...Kyuu...let's get you some clothes..."

Kyuu blushed at his situation, wondering why he was naked. Nevertheless, they both head

back to the camp.

At the HLA camp, everyone inside, except for Mizuhara and his supporters, was overjoyed

to see Kyuu alive and well, but Kyo was surprised when he witnessed the scene in which

Kyuu was able to use the Faiz Gear without any problem. Kazuma also saw this and told

Kyo that they should check him out to see if their suspicion about Kyuu is not what they

think.

Mizuhara approached Kyuu and looked at him from head to toe, and sneered at the young

boy, finding him ridiculous.

Mizuhara: "This brat is the savior? That fortune teller is a fool...just because he beat up

those Riot Troopers doesn't mean he's our savior!"

Kyuu: "Savior?"

Kinta approached Mizuhara and shoved him back, angered at his insult towards Kyuu.

Kinta: "Savior or not, he's our friend, and you have no right insulting him!"

News of Kyuu coming back has reached the Digimon world, and the DDS community,

and the Renjou family was overjoyed at this, and hours later, Kyuu went to the Digimon world

and was being hugged by his mom and other family members. Kyo decided to ask Kyuu

to go with him and they went to a laboratory being handled by Digimon scientists, and told

him that he decided to check out something.

Then, Ryu appeared and was overjoyed to see his best friend alive and well. Kyuu and Ryu

hugged each other and began to talk about what happened in the past few months.

**To Be Continued…­**

**- - -**

Okay...I brought him back, only because Detective School Q won't be complete

without him. And Sorry about stating that Kyuu will be gone for good. I just want

to know what your reactions would be...and it's really a part of my story.

But don't you find it odd? Bullets pierced his chest, and Anubis shot Kyuu on the head...

he fell to a ravine head-first, and dies from internal bleeding...no one could survive that!

So what do you think?

So Kyuu and Ryu are back...and Class Q is complete again...or so you think...

**- - -**

_**Preview:**_

Kyuu is surprised to find out why he has no scars on his body and why he was still

alive, and SMART Brain decided to make a daring abduction on someone within

the HLA camp.

And more belts from the DDS crew will be unveiled, and who gets to wear them.

See you!


	10. Kyuu The Orphenoch pt 1

**Paradise Lost  
**

Hi! Thanks to the readers who read and reviewed my fic, _**Rise Of The Orphenochs**_.

I really appreciate it, and I'm grateful to you readers! And honestly, I never thought

that I reached this far! And I owe it to you people!

Sorry for abruptly ending my last fic, as a thought hit me on how to end the fic.

Yeah, there are some issues to be resolved at DDS, as well as how to save Ryu, now

that he too will eventually break down and die untimely. Also, Kyuu and Kyo must

now combine their efforts on how to save Ryu since Kyo has the items which are

said to be essential on saving their friend's life, since Ryu is now an Orphenoch.

Also, a thought hit me: "**What if Orphenochs rule the Earth**?" Yeah, farfetched, but

that could happen. And so, this new fic will show you what that question meant.

And since Pluto is now gone, and SMART Brain is without a president with Yuji Kiba

sacrificing his life to defeat the Orphenoch King, all is well, right?

Well...read on, as this will bring a closure to Rise Of The Orphenochs, and a new

mission to the DDS students.

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot.

- Digimon Adventure is owned by Toei Animation.

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- - -

At the Digimon world, Kyuu was being mobbed by his friends and family members.

They were overjoyed to see that Kyuu was alive and well. His mom hugged him

so well that she almost fainted.

Principal Dan smiled at him, but Tatsumi Hongou whispered to Dan, telling him

his suspicion. Dan nodded in return, as something as amiss about this. They knew

how Kyuu was "killed", but coming back out of the blue, this was questionable.

Kyo led Kyuu to a laboratory where Digimon scientists are there and he requested

for an examination on Kyuu. They obliged and Kyuu prepares himself for the

"medical check-up", though he was puzzled on why he was doing this.

- - -

**Abduction at the Human Liberation Army Camp**

As Kyuu was taking his clothes off, Kyo blinked his eyes at the sight of his twin brother's

body. There were no scars, and no other signs of body injuries. He also noticed that he

wasn't limping or show signs of pain.

"_This suspicion I have has better be wrong...If my hunch is true, then I'm going to _

_throw up..._" were the thoughts that are running through his head.

The naked Kyuu went inside the huge machine that resembles an ECG, and the Class Q

leader who came back was moved inside. And in five minutes the data was printed, and

Kyo and the Digimon scientist looks on at the report, and then at the screen after reading

the blood samples that Kyuu submitted. They were petrified at what they just read.

Back on Earth, at the HLA camp, Mizuhara was staring at the briefcase which houses the

Faiz Gear, and dreamed of being the savior. He realizes that he couldn't let Kyuu hog up

all the glory.

Mizuhara: "Yeah...I'll be the savior by taking this belt. I can't let a pint-sized boy hog all the

fame."

Mizuhara then sneaks out of the camp and took the Faiz Gear with him, and headed towards

the forest. Megumi and Ryu saw this and tails him.

Back at the Digimon world, Kyuu was in a state of shock, and in a state of disbelief, after

being debriefed about the results of his examination.

Kyuu: "Are you saying...that I'm..."

Kyo: "Yeah...even I couldn't believe what I found out. That would explain why you came

back, with no scars and no trauma-like injuries. Even your skull's intact."

Kyuu: "Then...just like Ryu, I..."

Digimon scientist: "Possibly...but right now I'm checking out the data that Kyo gave me...

about what Hanagata calculated on how to save Ryu, and how to defeat the Orphenochs.

Right now, just be yourself, and don't let it get to you."

As the twin brothers nodded, they received a text message from Shuji Mihara via Kyo's

Gamma Phone, and it says, "_Kyo…Mizuhara's taken the Faiz Gear, and Ryu and _

_Megumi are after him. I'm tailing the two in case the two might get hurt. Better hurry _

_back here._"

Kyo: "Blast that asshole…what the fuck is he up to, and what is he thinking??!!"

Kyuu: "We'd better get back…and doc, please come up with anything."

Digimon scientist: "I will."

Back at the forest within the HLA camp, Mizuhara stopped and paused, thinking that no

one is around, and began to unload the contents from the briefcase. He took the Faiz Gear

and placed it around is waist.

Mizuhara: "With this…I'll be the savior…and the chicks will flock me…!"

Megumi: "Don't flatter yourself!"

Ryu: "It won't work on you. The Faiz Gear works on certain persons. So better give it up.

What you're doing is selfish."

Mizuhara: "Really…? Coming from an Orphenoch scum like you...FUCK YOU! Now

Then, Let's see if this works on me…"

**5-5-5 ENTER**

Faiz Phone: "_**STANDING BY**_"

Mizuhara: "Henshin!"

As Mizuhara inserts the phone onto the Faiz Belt, a beeping sound was heard, and the

Faiz Phone says "_**ERROR**_", and Mizuhara flew to the air, and the belt and phone were

detached. Megumi ran and grabbed the belt and phone, while Mizuhara fell to the ground.

As he got up, she approached and slapped him on the face.

Megumi: "Even Kyuu doesn't consider himself a savior! All he wants to do is help…and

to put a stop to this crisis! You don't deserve the title "savior", you're just a wannabe!"

Angered, Mizuhara drew a gun and was about to shoot her in the head when Ryu changes

into the Devil Orphenoch and used his wings to cover her. Kyuu and Kyo arrived, and

Mizuhara was distracted, and Kyuu grabbed Mizuhara's hand and tries to grapple with the

gun. Kyo joins in on the scuffle, but Mizuhara kicks Kyo away and punched Kyuu on the

face and the eldest Renjou fell to the ground. Mizuhara was about to shoot Kyuu when

Mihara fired his delta pistol and hit the gunman's hand, causing the HLA member to drop

his gun, but as he attempted to escape, he tripped and fell to a huge splinter-like metal that

was impaled on the ground. He fell to the ground face-first, and his brain was impaled, and

died instantly. The five then went back to camp and told them what happened.

Later that night, at his tent, Kyuu, who was only wearing his shorts, was looking at the mirror,

recalling what the results were, and he was having a hard time accepting the facts. At that

point, Megumi approached him and hugged him from behind.

Megumi: "I don't care how you came back, all that matters is that you're back in my arms..."

Kyuu: "Meg...I'm not sure how I came back...aren't you suspicious? I have no scars, no

burn marks, no..."

She cut him off with a kiss and she slowly took off his shorts until he was naked. He blushed

when she took off her clothes as well.

Megumi: "What's done is done. And all that matters now is that we're together again. Period."

She kissed her boyfriend again and Kyuu was unable to resist, letting passion overwhelm him.

A few minutes later, Kyo decided to check out on his twin brother, but as he peeked at his

tent, he blushed and looked away, as he saw Kyuu and Megumi naked and both were

making love on the bed.

Kyo (speaking mentally): "_Geez…even though he knew what happened to him, he's still _

_the same…but…what would happen if the others find out about this…_?"

Conceding, Kyo decided to leave the two alone and headed back at the Digimon world.

Thirty minutes later, Kyuu and Megumi were lying on the bed, both covered only in their

blanket. And they were talking about what in store for them in the coming days.

Kyuu: "The Digimon scientist says that once he figured out the formulas, he'll have them ready…

so that Ryu will be changed back to normal."

Megumi: "And once that happens…what about the rest of the world?"

Kyuu: "Kyo's at the Digimon world right now and he says he's coming up with a way to

put a stop to SMART Brain's plans. Surprisingly, I was shocked when told about how Pluto

pulled a trick on us by sending a pair of decoys against us while they were hiding at SMART Brain

all this time. I'm glad Takuma still sided with us even if it meant his life…"

Megumi (nuzzling on Kyuu's neck): "Mmm…I'm sure we'll pull through…but right now…

let's make up for lost time."

She pushed down the blankets, and the couple were exposed, and they made love again for

the second time. After 15 minutes, they went to sleep, covering themselves with their blanket.

The next morning, Kyuu was at another camp area, after he and Kazuma were being summoned

by Dr. Gearloose, telling them his newest invention.

Dr. Gearloose: "As you can see…I have perfected it! Behold! The "Henshin One-Shot"

Formula! With the Orphenoch DNA I got from Mr. Takuma, whoever drinks this will enable

that person to use any of the belts without becoming an Orphenoch!"

As Kyuu and Kazuma looked at each other, they were rattled by an explosion. As they went

outside, they were greeted by a squadron of Riot Troopers, and were being led by none other

than Mask Rider Psyga! Kyuu ran off to his tent to get the Faiz Gear, recalling that he gave

the Beta Gear to Megumi so that she can protect herself.

Meanwhile, Mihara and Kitaoka went outside and became Mask Rider Delta and Zolda to

quell off the rest of the troopers. Megumi followed suit, as she donned the Beta Belt and Phone

and became Mask Rider Beta.

Kazuma saw several children were being massacred, and decided to do something than sitting

down. He ran to the meeting tent and took the briefcase that houses the Kaixa Gear. He went

to Gearloose's tent and asked him for the Henshin One-Shot Formula. As Gearloose gave him

the bottle, Kazuma drank it and puts on the belt and punched the codes.

**9-1-3 ENTER**

Kaixa Phone: "_**STANDING BY**_"

Kazuma: "Rider change!"

As he inserted the phone onto the belt, the Kaixa Phone said "_COMPLETE_", and black light

with yellow lines enveloped his body, and Kazuma became Mask Rider Kaixa. Kaixa looked

at Gearloose and gave him a "thumbs up" sign and ran off, and took out five troopers using the

Blaygun saber. Kaixa then saw Beta warding off the _Kangaroo Orphenoch_, and decided to

join her. Beta was surprised to see a small-sized Kaixa getting in on the action, and deduced

who was wearing it.

Beta: "Kazuma…? It can't be…"

Kazuma unleashed several punches and kicks, and decided to end it by inserting the Kaixa Pointer

onto his right ankle, and pressed the **ENTER** button, in which the Kaixa Phone says

"_**EXCEED CHARGE**_". Kaixa leaps into the air and executed the Gold Smash Kick, and finishes

off the Orphenoch. After that, another Orphenoch appeared, and it was flying in the air, and that

Orphenoch was none other than the _Devil Orphenoch_.

Beta: "Ryu!"

The _Devil Orphenoch_ fired a concussive blast, sending the two Class Q students flying, and fell

to the ground, and their belts were detached, and reverted to normal. The _Devil Orphenoch_

took Megumi and punched her gut, knocking her out. He then flew off, carrying her. Kazuma

puts on the Kaixa Belt and tries to become Kaixa again, but it won't work. Dr. Gearloose realizes

this and told Kazuma that the Henshin One-Shot formula only works once, and that the copied

DNA was used up. Kyuu came and told them that Ryu was probably under control by

SMART Brain and Ryu seemed to be unaware of it, and they decided to have a meeting on how

to save them and stop SMART Brain.

**To Be Continued…­**

**- - - **

Ryu's back to being a bad guy.

And Kazuma...too bad his shot on being a superhero is short-lived.

**_- - - _**

_**Preview:**_

The moment you've been waiting for...how Kyuu came back to life. It'll be the subject of next

chapter.

Hope you won't be shocked...


	11. Kyuu The Orphenoch pt 2

**Paradise Lost  
**

Okay, DDS, fans, I guess you're happy now that Kyuu's back. But…something isn't right

here…you get me?

Kyuu was shot several times on his chest and one on the head. So how did he came back?

In this chapter…the answer will be revealed! Hope you guys aren't shocked at what you're

about to find out…

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Stusio Pierrot and TBS

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation

- - -

Inside the meeting tent of the HLA camp, Kyuu was looking at the blue print of the building

of SMART Brain in which Ryu gave to him before succumbing to the bug that took over

Ryu's mind. He was now going to make the call in conducting a rescue assault on both Ryu

and Megumi. He knew the risks involved, and is going to act now.

Kyuu: "Kyo…do you still have the briefcases that you took a few months ago?"

Kyo: "Yes…what' on you're mind?"

Kyuu: "Bring them here…and call Class Q, A, and C. Pronto."

Kyo did what his twin brother is asking, and the HLA members who are loyal to the late

Mizuhara ganged up on him, unwilling to let a 15-year old boy to take charge of this matter.

HLA member # 1: "Hey…we can't let a zombie like you do the leader thing, so jack-off!"

HLA member # 2: "Yeah…you just want to impress that pink-haired slut…"

HLA member # 3: "We're taking over now…"

As the DDS students approached, the renegade HLA members opened fire, but to their

surprise, Kyuu changed form for the first time, and everyone, except for Kyo, stared in shock

at who was standing in front of them, and bullets dropped from his body after his "wings" flapped.

Kyo: "Sorry, assholes...my twin brother won't be so easy to be bullied at. Oh yeah…meet the

_Angel Orphenoch_. And HE'S our savior who'll save us all from this crisis."

Principal Dan, who arrived with Class C a few seconds ago, stared in awe, as the son of his best

partner is revealed to be an Orphenoch. Kyuu's Orphenoch form was unlike other Orphenochs.

Kyuu's form is very majestic, beautiful, serene, and angelic. Kyuu reverted back to normal, and

looks at the renegade HLA members who are trembling in fear.

Surprisingly, other HLA members stood by Kyuu's side, letting the others know that they'll support

him all the way. The renegade members caved in, and are now willing to follow Kyuu's lead.

**- - -**

**Operation Rescue**

At SMART Brain, Megumi was being locked inside a cage while Ryu is being lowered into the

stasis tank with water as Anubis prepares to inject some experiments on the blue-haired bishounen.

She cried out his name but to no avail.

Anubis: "Scream all you want, he is under our power now. And while we're waiting for your friends

to arrive, why not entertain our guests?"

Megumi was terrified as Leo approached her and was discarding his clothes, letting her know that

he was going to rape her.

Megumi kicked the cage door before it was about to be closed, and ran off, and a naked Leo gave

chase.

Leo (speaking in English):"_Hey, wait, baby! I wanna put my birdie inside you! I'm dying to plug _

_you in! Come back_!"

Megumi ran around the building, praying that Kyu would be here to save her.

Back at the HLA camp, everyone wee staring at Kyuu after seeing him change into his Orphenoch

form, and Kinta was the first to ask him.

Kinta: "Okay…since when did you become an Orphenoch? How come Kyo is the only one who

knows while we don't??"

Kyuu: "About a few hours ago, Kyo took me to the Digimon world to check on my body. I noticed

that after I was riddled with bullets, I should've have lots of scars, and I should stay dead, but I

wasn't…so the Digimon scientist checked me out, there it was…I'm an Orphenoch. I awakened a

few days ago, and slowly I regained memories of how I died…"

Kazuma: "Oh…that means that you're an "Natural Orphenoch"…meaning that your powers

awakened after you died, and now…you'll breakdown a few years from now…"

Kyuu: "We'll worry about that later…right now, we must come up with a plan to save our friends

and to put a stop to this madness. Defeating the King and Queen must be our first priority. Kyo…

do you have the belts?"

Kyo: "Right here."

Kyo opened the briefcases and unloaded the contents, which are the belts that Kyo took from a

secret warehouse within SMART Brain. As the belts were laid over the table, the Renjou brothers

began to tell everyone what's on their minds.

Kyuu: "As you all know, Kyo and I decided to step up and get the move on, and we're going to

put a stop to Pluto once and for all. However, we can't do it alone, and we need your help. Are

you with us or not?"

Everyone, from the DDS students to the HLA members roared in approval, and Kyo made his

own statement and stepped forward.

Kyo: "However, due to our limited resources, we can't go marching in like ants invading other

nests. We're going to take this plan into consideration, and therefore, some of us will be staying.

When I call your name, please step forward."

Kyo inhaled and took a deep breath, and called on the following DDS students. As if on cue, they

stepped forward upon hearing their names.

- Kinta Tooyama - Kappa

- Yukihira Sakurako - Upsilon

- Kuniko Touya - Epsilon

- Daisuke Motomiya - Zeta

- Takeru Takaishi - Alpha

- Ken Ichijouji - Stigma

As the five DDS students were called, Kyo responded and told them the details.

Kyo: "The reason why I called you is because Kyuu and I discussed on who will use the six belts

that Yuki and I picked up at SMART Brain. We also discussed on who will be assigned to wear

the belts and who's coming with us. fortunately, the six belts can be worn by humans with or without

Orphenoch DNA. and now is the time to put use to these belts."

Kyo went to the DDS students and gave them the assigned belts, while looking at Kinta.

Kyo: "Since Kinta has the Kappa Belt, he'll be in charge here while we make our move to

SMART Brain. Yuki and Kuniko, since I saw how you two fight, and since you two synchronized

together, I'll be giving you the Upsilon and Epsilon Belts."

The two female Class A students looked on at the belts, and felt honored to be given these powerful

weapons, and bowed to him as their thanks. Kyo nodded and proceeded to assign the belts to the

three other teens.

Kyo: "Takeru...you'll be assigned to the Alpha Gear, Daisuke...the Zeta Gear, And Ken...you take

the Stigma Gear."

As the six DDS students held on to their belts, Kyuu opened a projection and showed to everyone

the layout of SMART Brain building, and the floors and other structures, and Kyo began to tell them

their plans. after several minutes of discussion, the HLA came to an agreement, and Miyako went to

the Digimon world at Kyo's urging, asking the scientists if their "secret weapon" is ready."

Back at SMART Brain, Megumi was hiding at the warehouse section, trembling with fear and worry

as Leo was looking for her, as he was still naked from the waist sown, intending to rape her.

Leo (speaking in English): "_Where are you, my lovely-dovey? My birdie's getting impatient._"

Megumi used all of her will power not to scream out in fear, unwilling to let him touch her, and prayed

that Kyuu would come and rescue her.

**To Be Continued…**

**- - - **

_**Preview:**_

New Riders via the DDS students make their debut, and are going to invade SMART Brain to save

Megumi and Ryu.


	12. SMART Brain Invasion

**Paradise**** Lost**

I can tell that you're shocked at what you read in the last chapter: Kyuu is an Orphenoch! That

was quite unexpected, huh? At least he's on our side, and he's the main hero here.

Anyway, the final battle is looming, and will Kyuu save both Megumi and Ryu? And who's going

to stop the Orphenoch King and Queen?

Read on, folks…

**Disclaimer:**

**- **Detective School Q is owned by Stusio Pierrot and TBS

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation

- - -

Two hours later, Kyuu, Kyo, Yukihira, Kuniko, and Daisuke were inside an SUV just a few meters

from the basement area of SMART Brain. They were still waiting for the go-signal to get inside

without attracting attention.

It was agreed that Kinta will be in charge of the HLA defending the camp while Kyuu and the rest

goes inside to find Meg, Ryu and the Emperor Belts. Kyo also said that the Digimon scientists are

using the CD that he got from SMART Brain to formulate a similar device that would counter-act the

Orphenoch Wave, thus paralyzing the Orphenochs while they get Ryu away so that they can take

him to the Digimon World to cure him, as they discovered from Hanagata's CD that a formula was

created to save him from braking down.

Kyuu was shocked to the core as the huge screen from the Times Square showed that Megumi was

being tied to a table, naked, while Leo (aka Mask Rider Psyga) was preparing to rape her.

Leo (speaking in English): "_Everyone…feast your eyes on this, for this is SMART Brain's first-ever _

_live __show…with me doing the honors…_"

Megumi was screaming for Kyuu's name, and Kyuu knew that he has to act now. Meanwhile, the

Orphenochs all over the world were watching and were cheering. As Kyuu boarded Autovajin, he went

inside the basement area, and cruises inside, heading to the source of the footage.

Kyo, Kuniko and Yuki braced themselves as at any given tie, they'll follow suit and go inside.

**- - -**

**Battleground**

At SMART Brain, Megumi was struggling as hard as she could to break fee from her ropes, but

Leo was laughing at her predicament and started to molest her. She was crying at this and tried to

fight back, but to no avail.

Leo: "_Don't be shy…I know you want to…here…kiss my birdie…_"

Megumi's response was by spitting Leo on his face, but he wasn't affected, and instead he summoned

the Pluto troops to his side.

Leo: "_Hey…wanna try her? She's fresh, although not a virgin anymore…_"

The Pluto troops were fighting among themselves on who goes first while removing their clothes. Leo

took advantage of the confusion by kissing her body despite her crying. Leo stopped his actions when

he heard the sound of a motorcycle, and saw Kyuu riding it. As Kyuu got off, Autovajin changes from

motorcycle to robot mode and fired away at the Pluto troops, killing them. Kyuu glared at Leo for what

he was doing.

Kyuu: "_Blast you…first you raped my friend…now you're going to rape her…I'll kill you for that!_"

Leo: "_You're welcome to try…dick-head!_"

Leo took out the Psyga Phone, punched the codes, inserted it onto his belt, chanted "_Henshin_", and

became Mask Rider Psyga. Kyuu followed suit, and became Mask Rider Faiz. As Faiz was about to

start brawling, Anubis appeared from the balcony, and spoke to him.

Anubis: "Welcome, son of Saturou Renjou…I've been expecting you. Welcome to our newly-constructed

"Big Dome", as everyone will enjoy the show…and your defeat."

The walls slides open and revealed that the center of SMART Brain was converted into a coliseum, and

the audience were there watching, and chanting for Leo, since they're all Orphenochs. Faiz braced himself

in case they interfered, but Anubis called Faiz's name again, and he looks at his opponent.

Anubis: "Behold…the place where your friends are staying…see them for the last time, for they will die

before your very eyes! Hahahahaha…"

A portion of a wall slid opened, and it revealed to be a huge monitor, and the footage was shown, and it

turned out to be the HLA camp, and outside were a huge squadron of Riot Troopers, along with other evil

forces, such as the Taliban fighters from Afghanistan, Viet-cong from Vietnam, Muslim extremists from Arab

countries such as Iraq, Pakistan, and Iran. Faiz looked silent for a while, but showed confidence on himself.

Kyuu: "My friends are also prepared, and we know that you'll send an assault squad at my place, so now it's

our turn to turn the tables."

Anubis looked a bit confused, but the footage shows that Kinta, Ken, Daisuke and Takeru stepped out of the

camp, all wearing their assigned belts.

Kinta: "Okay, troops...transform!"

Kinta, Ken and Takeru took out their phones and punched the codes of their phones.

**5-7-2 ENTER **

**9-8-2 ENTER**

**2-5-7 ENTER**

Their phones chanted "**_STANDING BY_**" and Kinta, Daisuke and Takeru chanted "Rider change!", and

inserted it onto their belts, and light shone on their bodies, and moments later they were encased in their

respective armors. Kinta's armor was purple with black lines and resembled a ladybird beetle; Daisuke's

armor is black with white lines and resembled a cricket, while Takeru's armor resembled an angel in red

armor with white lines. The three DDS students are now known as **Mask Rider Kappa**, **Mask Rider Zeta**,

and **Mask Rider Alpha**. The Riot Troopers appeared to be surprised, but seeing that there were only

three of them, they were confident, and began to assault the three riders while the rest went inside the camp.

Back at SMART Brain, Psyga looked at Anubis and gave him the "thumbs up" signal, and Anubis raised

his hand, an the ground shook for a few moments , and a huge cage is revealed, which houses a huge

Orphenoch, which is the _Elasmotherium Orphenoch_.

Psyga: "_What now...you'll have to deal with him, while I "impale" your girlfriend_."

Psyga pressed the **END CALL** button of his phone and he reverted back to normal, and was still naked,

and is preparing himself to rape Megumi. Faiz tries to stop Leo, but the _Elasmotherium Orphenoch_ blocked

his way, and Faiz was forced to jump away, and he now has to do something to save Meg from being raped

by Leo.

**To Be Continued…**

**- - - **

**_Preview:_**

Kyo, Yukihira and Kuniko jumps in to save their friends, and Ryu, Takumi and Kaido (aka the

_Devil Orphenoch_, _Wolf Orphenoch_, and _Snake Orphenoch_) makes an appearance.

And it's going to be Faiz vs. Psyga.


	13. First Strike

**Paradise**** Lost**

We're just a few more chapters away from the ending, and DDS' final showdown with

SMART Brain is about to commence. And Will Kyuu be able to save his friends and the

whole planet??

Read on, folks…

**Disclaimer:**

**- **Detective School Q is owned by Stusio Pierrot and TBS

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation

- - -

As Megumi was screaming for Kyuu when Leo was about to rape her, Faiz had to think fast, and he

summoned Autovajin to keep the _Elasmotherium Orphenoch_ from blocking his way. The motorcycle-

turned robot went into action, and Faiz managed to get Leo away from Megumi. As Megumi hugged

Faiz, Autovajin was thrown near them...in scrapped metal. Faiz gritted his teeth, and he got to act fast.

As the _Elasmotherium Orphenoch_ approaches them, Kyo, Kuniko and Yuki arrived via the Side Basher,

and stood in front of the huge Orphenoch. The three punched the codes of their phones and inserted it

into their belts, and Kyo became Mask Rider Gamma, and Yuki and Kuniko became one too, and their

armors resembles that of **Unit 00** and **Unit 02** mecha models (from the anime **_Neon Genesis Evangelion_**).

Leo was quite impressed and activated his Psyga Gear and looks on to face the three.

**- - -**

**Double Brawl**

Yuki, as **Mask Rider Upsilon**, urges **Mask Rider Epsilon** (Kuniko) and Gamma to help out Faiz,

as she wants to face Psyga alone. Gamma nodded, and told Epsilon to take Megumi and leave. Epsilon

nodded and took Megumi and left. Upsilon and Psyga had a stare down and soon they started to brawl.

Gamma was about to help Faiz when he told him to help Yuki instead. Gamma was reluctant, but he

nodded in response.

As Gamma looks on, he saw Psyga flying around using his backpack. He sighed and decided to go after

Yuki.

Faiz began to run around the coliseum to shake off his huge pursuer. The _Elasmotherium Orphenoch_

began to run after Faiz, but Faiz deduced that the _Elasmotherium Orphenoch _was bestial in nature,

and he decided to lure him onto the crowd, since they're Orphenochs. As He was standing behind the

wall, the _Elasmotherium Orphenoch _rammed towards the wall, but Faiz moves out of the way, and hits

the wall instead, and many of the spectators fell into the arena. The _Elasmotherium Orphenoch_ then ate

some of the fallen audiences, and Anubis ordered his men to contain the _Elasmotherium Orphenoch. _

As the huge Orphenoch was lowered back to the ground, Faiz was about to go after Anubis when three

persons emerged from the curtains: Ryu Amakusa, Takumi Inui, and Naoya Kaido! Kyuu realizes that they

were under the power of the Orphenoch Wave. Faiz tried to reach them through his voice, but to no avail.

Takumi and Kaido changed into the _Wolf_ and _Snake Orphenochs_ and went after Faiz.

Meanwhile, Epsilon and Psyga's fight reached outside the building, and many of the spectators were

cheering for Psyga. Yuki, despite her armored advancement, was unable to catch up with her rapist, and

was eventually caught, and they hovered into the air. He held her and was immobilized, and he took the

advantage of molesting her.

Psyga: "_Let's descend to the ground so we can...ahh...nice boobs...and nice butt..._"

Epsilon: "_Let go, you pervert!_"

As they were about to hit the ground, Gamma performed the **_Emerald Smasher_** and hit his backpack,

damaging it. As Psyga got up, Epsilon and Gamma tackled him and the three of them plunges down to the

coliseum, right where Faiz was battling the two Orphenochs. Kyuu, as Faiz, uses the **Accel Faiz Mode **

**_Grand Impact Punch_ **to knock Takumi and Kaido out. Meanwhile, Gamma used his Rider Finisher,

the** _Green Slasher_ **and Epsilon the **_Spear of Longinus_**, and Psyga was finished, as his body and belt

turned to dust and crumbled. Anubis looks on with concern, while King Hades was displeased, but Anubis

smirks at their predicament and raises his hand. Ryu, who was watching the fight, removes his coat, and

reveal himself wearing one of the Emperor Belts, with a symbol of Omega embedded on the phone. Ryu

began to punches the codes of his phone.

**0-0-0 ENTER**

The phone chanted "**_STANDING BY_**" and the phone say "**_COMPLETE_**", and black light and red

lines surrounded him and moments later Ryu was encased in a majestic armor that resembles a hercules beetle

and a military-like appearance.

Anubis: "Behold…**Mask Rider Orga**! Master Ryu, in the name of your grandfather...kill these pests!"

Yuki and the Renjou Brothers braces themselves, as they're about to face the boy they intended to save.

Meanwhile, at the HLA camp, the camp was undersiege, and depspite preparing for the worst, the HLA

forces were under heavy attack, despite Mask Riders Kappa, Alpha, Zeta and Stigma's efforts. They

managed to keep their frontlines protected, but reinforcements from SMART Brain's side were increasing.

Somewhere outside, Suichi Kitaoka and Takeshi Asaukra were having a stare down before changing into

their armored forms. As **Mask Rider Zolda** and **Mask Rider Ouja**, the two were intent on ending their

feud once and for all.

**To Be Continued…**

**- - - **

_**Preview:**_

Where just a few chapters away from the conclusion, and I promise you that the ending will be sweet.

Although there will be casualties along the way.

And so in the next chapter, it'll be Kyuu vs. Ryu.


	14. Φ vs Ω

**Paradise**** Lost**

We're now just a chapters away from the ending, folks, and DDS' final showdown with

SMART Brain is about to commence. And will Kyuu be able to save his friends and the

whole planet??

Read on, folks…

**Disclaimer:**

**- **Detective School Q is owned by Stusio Pierrot and TBS

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation

- - -

Somewhere within the SMART Brain building, Kuniko, as Mask Rider Epsilon, was escorting Megumi

towards the SUV that they had parked just near the parking lot when Yurie, Kaori and Charon blocked

their way, each wearing a belt. Kuniko and Megumi guessed that the belts they ware wearing are the

Emperor Belts.

Charon, Yurie, and Kaori punched the codes of their phones, and inserted it onto their belts and lights of

different colors shone in their bodies, and are now encased inside their armors. Their armors resembled the

"**Angels**" from the anime **_Neon Genesis Evangelion_**.

Charon's armor resembles the angel "**_Shamsel_**"; Yurie armor resembles the angel "**_Israfel_**"; and Kaori armor

resembles the angel "**_Bardiel_**"

Epsilon braces herself and tosses to Megumi the Beta Gear, in which Meg uses it to change into Mask Rider Beta.

Beta and Upsilon decided to do the cat-and-mouse routine, and ran off to shake off their pursuers.

**- - -**

**Kyuu vs. Ryu: The Final Battle**

Yuki, as **Mask Rider Upsilon**, urges **Mask Rider Epsilon** (Kuniko) and Gamma to help out Faiz,

Back at the coliseum, Faiz, Gamma and Epsilon braces themselves as they'll be facing the once-again

possessed Ryu, who is now in his armored form of Mask Rider Orga. Orga's armor began to go into

action, as he easily dispatches Epsilon, sending her crashing against the wall. Gamma puts on his knuckle

duster and executed the **Grand Impact Punch**, but Orga's armor proved to be too strong, and resisted

the blow, and Orga punched his way out, sending Gamma spiraling against the other side of the wall. This

leaves Faiz and Orga standing, and Orga went for the kill. Faiz did for most part was to avoid the blows,

while shouting at Orga to reach him.

Faiz: "Ryu! It's me! Kyuu! Snap out of it!"

But Orga didn't hear anything, as he was too focused on killing his opponent. He grabbed Faiz and

clobbered him, and threw him towards the crowd, who moved away as Orga jumped to the railings and

proceeded to clobber his opponent. He then threw Faiz back to the coliseum, and proceeded to throw

more attacks and tosses him up, and performed a back breaker, and then threw him around until Faiz hits

the wall, and the Faiz belt was removed, reverting back to Kyuu. Anubis and King Hades laughed and

gave Orga the "thumb's down" sign, but everyone inside the coliseum fell into silence as Kyuu slowly got

up, and slowly changed into the _Angel Orphenoch_. Anubis was taken by surprise, as is King Hades. Orga

was also surprised, and that was the trigger in which SMART Brain's control over Ryu started to weaken.

Ryu pressed the **END CALL **button and reverted back to human form, and changed into the _Devil Orphenoch_.

The two Orphenochs grasped hands and tried to push each other away, this caused a psychic discussion

between the two and the scene shifted inside their minds.

Kyuu: "Ryu…try to open your mind! I know you don't want to do this…"

Ryu: "You're wrong! This is what I want! To live with the Orphenochs!"

The scene shifts back to reality, and the two Orphenochs were flying in the air fighting, and the _Angel Orphenoch_

fired "feathers" from his wings, and exploded upon contact, thus sending the _Devil Orphenoch_ crashing to

the ground. Yuki was staring in shock at what she just saw, and went to Kyo.

Yukihira: "Tell me…will Kyuu breakdown and die? I don't want to think that he and Ryu will…"

Kyo: "Wizarmon is now formulating a way to save our friends…so don't lose hope…"

Megumi and Kuniko arrived after a wild chase from their pursuers, and Meg was shocked to see the

_Angel Orphenoch_ reverting back to being Kyuu, who is now fastening the Faiz Belt around his waist.

Megumi: "Kyo…tell me…is this the reason why Kyuu came back to life…?"

Kyo: "…yes."

At that moment, Mask Riders Shamsel, Israfel and Bardiel arrived and Kyo, Yuki,Megumi and Kuniko

armored up and braces themselves to face their Pluto opponent, while Kyuu and Ryu became Faiz and

Orga, and are now about to resume their fight.

At the HLA camp, Kazuma opened his laptop, and the heroic Digimons emerged and assisted the HLA

forces in vanquishing their opponents. Soon a huge fight broke out, as Riot Troopers fired all of their ammo,

killing most of their opponents, but the Digimons fought back and killed most of the Orphenochs.

And in a matter of an hour, the HLA emerged victorious, and Daisuke contacted the Digimon world and

told them to head for SMART Brain. Meanwhile, Wizarmon and the Digimon scientist had just completed

a huge apparatus which the scientist claimed that this will negate the effects of the Orphenoch Wave, but

advises that Kyuu and Ryu, along with the good Orphenochs, must be evacuated from the human world

to spare them from the apparatus' power, which he named the device the Anti-Orphenoch Wave.

**To Be Continued…**

**- - - **

_**Preview:**_

Next chapter...will be the end. See how it all ended. All that'll be a wrap...


	15. Final Battle

**Paradise**** Lost**

Okay…this is the final battle scene in which this will all end. What does this mean?

Read below…

**Disclaimer:**

- Detective School Q is owned by Stusio Pierrot and TBS

- Kamen Rider 555 is owned by Ishimori Productions

- Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation

- - -

Out of desperation, King Hades ordered Anubis to release the _Elasmotherium Orphenoch_, and

then the monster was unleashed, and began to pin down Faiz. Mask Riders Israfel, Bardiel and

Shamsel blocked the paths of the DDS students to prevent them from saving Kyuu.

**- - -**

**The Anit-Orphenoch Wave.**

Megumi managed to get past the three Rider-armored Pluto fighters, as they are being held back

by Yuki, Kuniko and Kyo. The _Elasmotherium Orphenoch _was stepping onto Faiz, preventing

him from moving, and Orga took out what appeared to be a bladeless sword, but then Orga pressed

the **ENTER** button, and soon a huge laser was emitted and took form of a huge sword. He was

about to attack Faiz when Megumi shouted out at Orga.

Megumi: "RYU!!! FOR _KAMI-SAMA_'S SAKE…DON'T DO IT!!! WE ALL LOVE YOU!!!

PLEASE…DON'T GIVE IN!!!"

Finally, Orga snapped out and regained his senses, and saw what was happening. He immediately

swings his sword, the Stlanzer, and cut down the _Elasmotherium Orphenoch_ into two until it was

destroyed. Anubis and King Hades were displeased by this, and decided to take matters into their

own hands.

King Hades: "Everyone…they are yours!"

The audiences within the coliseum began to head for the battlefield and changed into various Orphenochs,

and thus outnumbering the teen heroes. At that moment, the Digimons arrived and keep the rogue

Orphenochs at bay until the DDS students were safely taken away. Birdramon used her powers to fire

a huge energy blast at the ceiling, causing it to cave in. They then went to the HLA camp, and when they

arrived there, Daisukeinformed them that everyone was evacuated. Kyuu and Ryu began to feel dizzy and

sat on the chair, and they noticed that dusts were falling from their hands. They were starting to break down.

Takeru: "The Digimon scientist is waiting for you two…he said that he has completed a method to save you…

come on, Takumi and Kaido are already there."

As they entered the laptop, everyone went inside and no one was left. At SMART Brain, King Hades and

Anubis ordered all of their troops to head out for the HLA camp and find Ryu, and the troopers wasted

no time, and left. Meanwhile, The Orphenoch King and Queen were now mass-producing their cells and

DNA, and are now ready to be deployed to other countries not covered by Orphenoch rule.

At the Digimon World, Kyuu, Ryu, Takumi and Kaido are being loaded inside a huge machine which the

scientist said that everything is set, and the process will take a lot of time as the machine will function like a

chemotherapy machine as it will slowly "melt" the Orphenoch cells inside their bodies.

Greymon, Stingmon, Were-Garurumon and XV-Mon are now heading to Earth via the Digital Gate, carrying

the Anti-Orphenoch Wave machine, and are now at the rooftop of the Empire State Building. Koshiro and

Ken began to activate the controls, and prayed that it would work. And in a minute, the machine was

activated, and a humming sound a powerful wave was unleashed, and it struck the Orphenochs living

within the North American continent.

At other continents, such as Canada, Europe, Asia and other counties, the other Digimons and Chosen

Children were stationed and activated the Anti-Orphenoch Wave machines, and used it on the Orphenochs

living there. The result worked, as the Orphenochs slowly breakdown and crumbled, sparing no one. At

SMART Brain, Pluto, and the Orphenoch King and Queen were also affected by the Anti-Orphenoch Wave,

and they all perished. Luckily, the other SMART Brain members weren't affected since they were not injected

with Orphenoch cells. They were locked inside their cages. Soon they were set free and slowly returned to

their duties.

Within the next whole week, the survivors slowly returned to their countries, and slowly returned to normal

life. Kyuu, Ryu, Takumi and Kaido were successfully cured from their being Orphenochs, and are now fully

human again. And it took them almost a month before they fully recovered. The Digimon scientist adjusted the

Faiz and Orga Belts so that it can now be worn by normal humans. Classes at DDS have resumed, and all is

well for the next six months, as Pluto is vanquished permanently.

**_- - - END FLASHBACK - - - _**

Kyuu sighed after he finished recalling the memories of those events, and is now happy that things are back

to normal. It was then that Megumi woke up and gave him a kiss.

Megumi: "Morning, Kyuu…"

He smiled and kissed her back, and both were about to make love again when Ryu and Kyo entered the

room.

Kyo: "Knock it off, you two…breakfast is ready. And you two had already had your fun last night…so please,

don't stench the whole bedroom."

Ryu: "Your mom might walk in and you know…"

Kyuu: "Okay, okay…we'll dress up and be down."

Ryu and Kyo left the room as the couple dresses up and went down, holding hands, and were pleased that the

nightmare is over.

**THE END!!!**

**- - - **

_**Preview:**_

No previews!!! It's the end of the Rise of The Orpohenochs fics. Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I'm forever

grateful to you readers!

Now then…I'll be taking a long break from fic-writing and get some rest, but be prepared within the first quarter

of 2008, as I'll be planning to unveil a new fic of Detective School Q!


End file.
